


Reapers

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Pov, M/M, Supernatural Elements, also sarcastic as hell, everybody's of age, for anyone who wanted 'im sexy and i know it' allen, i know i did, some more than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: They'd existed before time itself, made to be the guide between the living and thereafter. One group took advantage of that and now they are to be servants- but still by their own rules. They just know to be more low-key about it now.





	1. Chapter 1

‘No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start’

&

“Oh come on,” he mumbled, knocking again. “I know it’s late, but it’s not that late, is it?” 

Finally, the door cracked open, a lantern and very irritated face coming through. “Who are you?” 

“Allen Walker,” he recited, looking up through his auburn strands as innocently as he could while holding out several folded-over papers. “I’m sorry for-” 

“We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow night,” the other interrupted, looking the information over. 

“I was able to catch an earlier train.” Train. In actuality, he laughed in the face of modern transportation; he just wasn’t sure how much this guy knew. 

“…I see. Come in, then,” the grouchy face told him, opening the door wider. “My name is Howard Link, I’m the butler here. Your timing is good, actually; now Lenalee won’t have to balance looking after both Miss Road and the young master tomorrow. I don’t know how General Nine’s household is run, but we abide by a strict schedule that starts at five am, earlier if you want to get yourself something to eat before our lunch around mid-afternoon.” 

“All right,” the newcomer replied, unfazed. Nothing he hadn’t been expecting. “What will I be doing?” 

“Whatever the young master wants you to do.” 

Personal servant. Fantastic. Hopefully ‘the young master’ wasn’t too needy.

“I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

“Thank you.” 

He went to the quarters he was shown to, smiling at the healthy, sleeping faces- then scowling at a redhead with an eye patch out cold on the bed next to where he placed his own suitcase. “Lavi,” he spoke, voice low. Beings like the two of them didn’t need sleep; why his brother insisted on spending so much time unconscious was beyond him. “Lavi!” he hissed now. 

Not even a flinch. 

With a heavy sigh, Allen looked around again to make sure no eyes were watching , then let go, allowing himself to change to the dark-cloaked, white-haired figure the he actually was, his left eye a burning blue flame. Humanity, for the most part, couldn’t see him like this, but those like him could both see and hear him. 

“Lavi!” 

The redhead jolted up. “Hey, Al-!” he tried, but the other quickly put a hand over his mouth, something else that wouldn’t have stuck in this form were they not the same. “Hey, Allen,” he grinned, now discarding his human guise as well so they could talk openly. The patch over his eye hid the brightly-burning flame that allowed them to see the lifelines of others. Lavi didn’t seem to like how it looked; he actually seemed a little vain about it. “Thought you weren’t going to be here until tomorrow.” 

“Someone hasn’t been doing his job,” came the retort. “Master told me to ‘get my ass up here and get your ass moving.’” 

The young man sighed. “I’m never sleeping again, am I?” 

“I still can’t figure out why you sleep,” his brother replied. “We literally don’t need it.” 

“We don’t need to eat, either, but that certainly doesn’t stop you.” 

“Food is good, Lavi.” 

“So is sleeping. It’s a really nice state to be in. You should try it.” 

Allen shook his head, then stretched out his senses. All around them were bodies filled with vivacious life, not a single sickly person in the house or immediate area. And throughout the city… many were sick, be it old age or disease, but none yet dying. 

“See? I’ve been doing better than you thought.” 

“Better than I was lead to believe,” the younger of them corrected. “Maybe Master just wanted to finally be rid of me too. Which one’s this Lenalee you keep writing about?” he quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about the man further.

“Oh! Here!” the redhead replied eagerly, gliding to the next bed where a short-haired young woman peacefully slept. “Isn’t she pretty?” 

She looked like a doll. And if Lavi could be trusted, was kind and warm-hearted to boot. “’Pretty’s’ kind of an understatement.” 

“Okay, you’re not allowed to talk to her.” 

“I can’t even say ‘hello?’” 

“Uh-uh. You have a charm with people; they automatically like you.” 

“They’re called ‘manners,’ Lavi.” 

“Ugh, every time I see you, you remind me more and more of Master.” 

“Words hurt, you know,” was the dry reply. “Though how manners could possibly make you think of Master is beyond me.” 

“He’s nice to other people, Allen, he’s just not nice to us because it’s his job to toughen us up. Link tell you what you’re gonna be put?” 

“Apparently I’ll be waiting hand and foot on ‘the young master.’ Does he know?” This was one of a few families who knew of their existence, could also see and touch and… control them as necessary. 

“No. Him and the old man kind of hate each other. Should tell them soon, the old man’s clock is ticking, you know?” 

“I’m sure.” 

The two chatted and caught up until just before five am, when they heard footsteps approaching and quickly got under their respective covers. Allen had unpacked what little he had and undressed for bed in preparation- Lavi had already warned him that their ‘wake up call’ was literally that- Link walking through with a bell yelling at them. He’d hoped his brother was exaggerating, but… no. The butler paraded his blond ass through the tight quarters with a handheld bell, yelling at and shaking those who didn’t immediately stir. 

“You’re right; that’s just rude,” Allen muttered to Lavi. 

“Told you.” 

“Oh, hello,” a sleepy, but cheerful tone spoke. Aforementioned pretty girl. “Are you Allen?” 

“That’s me,” he smiled, holding out his hand. “I see my reputation proceeds me.” 

“Oh, you’re so chilly, just like Lavi!” she laughed as he took his hand. “And sort of- Lavi hasn’t stopped talking about you since he found out you were coming.” 

“I see. And might I say Lavi’s descriptions of your brilliant smile were not at all exaggerated.” Okay, so Master wasn’t completely useless. 

The young woman turned bright red at the words, turning to the other male, sporting the same color. “Th-Thanks, Allen, you’re a sweetheart,” he managed. 

“What I do. I’m going to get dressed,” he replied, and walked back over to his own bed. Grinning, he watched the two continue to awkwardly converse until Lavi came back over to pull him into a stranglehold. 

“You two!” Link barked. “I don’t care if you’re siblings, I’m not tolerating any of that! Get ready and get moving!” 

“Yes, yes,” Lavi muttered irritably. 

“Um, what should I do?” Allen asked, pulling on his shoes. “I’m assuming ‘the young master’ isn’t up this early.” 

“Lenalee will help you find things to keep yourself occupied until eight. After that, I’m certain he’ll have plenty for you to do. He can be an handful, but as long as you don’t get sucked into the mind games he and his sister play, you’ll be fine.” 

“Fantastic.” 

“A sense of humor. Good. You’ll need it.” 

&

Lenalee, it seemed, was to the young lady of the house what Allen was to be to the young master. So while they went about various odd jobs around the house, Allen got as much information about the siblings as he could. “Miss. Road’s a little mischievous, but she usually means well. Definitely cares for the young master above all else, who… Well, it’d be mean not to warn you…” 

“Ugh… please, just tell me.” 

“If he, um… finds you attractive, even if you are male…” 

“He’s a flirt. That’s okay; I have a massive amount of experience under my belt already rolling my eyes at one of those.” 

She looked relieved. 

“I’m glad he gets along with his sister. Sibling rivalries are so annoying, aren’t they?” he laughed. 

“You and Lavi care about each other. Even when he was trying to strangle you it was obvious. Miss. Road’s adopted from somewhere else in the family, but they were raised as brother and sister.” 

That sounded familiar. “And the young master? What’s he like, besides a flirt?” 

“Well… he likes mischief too, and is usually in trouble with his father because of it. And smokes like a chimney, just like his father, so I hope you don’t have a problem with tobacco.” 

Allen groaned. All reapers did. “I guess I’ll have to get over it.” 

Lenalee’s smile turned sympathetic. “He’s usually outside, too, so I’m sure that’ll help.” 

“Outside?” he perked. “Doing what?” 

The woman shrugged. “I only see him when I accompany Miss. Road. They go riding, have picnics together… I’ve heard him mention hunting… It… makes me a little nervous to think about him with a rifle…” 

“You’re talking like he’s dangerous.” 

“Not… exactly. I think you’ll understand when you meet him.” 

“…Huh. Lavi said the same thing.” 

She chuckled. “He is a difficult one to explain.” 

He turned as Link approached them. “Allen, the master of the house would like to see you.” 

Allen had a pretty good idea why, but only smiled and asked the other to show him the way. He was lead up to the study, where an old man with not as much time as he probably thought sat behind a large desk. The butler went to stand behind him. “I see your master sent you off early,” the earl stated. 

“Yes, Sir. I apologize for any inconvenience.” 

“As Howard told you, your timing is very opportune,” was the reply, but he didn’t sound glad of it. 

“If you think I had something to do with someone leaving-” 

“I don’t. I think your master did. That man is always up to something.” 

Allen didn’t know what, if anything, either, but he wouldn’t be surprised. Marian Cross always had something up both his sleeves- and he’d taught his apprentices well. Both himself and Lavi had been with him until Lavi had turned eighteen, deemed old enough to be out on his own (but still under the supervision of one of a few specific families, as they all constantly were), and now eighteen himself, Allen had done the same. Marian Cross had free reign, very old and very trusted by the Council, but those taught by him had to earn that respect as well. 

The last place he’d expected was the same estate as his brother, and was eternally grateful for it. “If you think he’s told me something, Sir, he hasn’t.” 

“…No, he wouldn’t, would he?” was the sigh, and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small, flat container. From it, he withdrew what appeared to be a wrapped piece of paper, a cigarette, but with the look in the man’s eyes, Allen knew what it was laced with. “Ah,” the earl chuckled at the horrified expression. “You know what this is, then.” 

He swallowed. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Please know I won’t hesitate to use them if you step a toe out of line. I haven’t yet been in need to use them with your brother, and I’m hoping for more of the same with you.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Just mind yourself, don’t forget your place, and we’ll get along fine.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Off with you.” 

“Sir,” he replied with a bow, and left the room with a deep exhale. So the master of the house hated reapers. Surprise, surprise. The humans the knew of them tended to. He was actually kind of relieved the old man wasn’t bothering to hide it; took out a lot of guesswork, even if Master had warned his apprentices about the man already. They’d both gone in knowing the earl was a dick. 

Passing by the clock, he saw it was nearly eight. Time to wake up his new charge. On the bright side, it sounded like he was nothing like his father. 

The phrase ‘young master’ could’ve meant any age range, could be in use for no other reason than his father still lived. That he apparently hit on staff suggested at least late teens, but even that knowledge couldn’t have prepared him for awaited him. 

The newcomer entered the bedroom and walked up to the large bed only to stop dead in his tracks. 

The drawn curtain allowed for only a little light, but it was plenty to see the other was at least early twenties, had smooth, dark skin and long eyelashes. His long black hair was mussed, being asleep all night, but… “Good God, he’s gorgeous.” 

To his horror, the figure in bed smirked, then opened his light-colored eyes. “Why thank you. You’re not too bad on the eyes yourself, Boy,” he added, sitting up. “Who are you, by the way?” 

“A-Allen Walker, Sir,” he managed through his embarrassment. “I just arrived last night.” 

“And put you to work right away. Those curtains aren’t going to open themselves, you know,” he added, reaching for a pack of cigarettes sitting on the night table. 

Not only did he smoke, but he had a bad attitude. ‘Perfect people don’t exist,’ the reaper reminded himself, letting the morning sunlight in. “Will you be taking breakfast here or downstairs?” 

“I don’t eat breakfast.” 

“That’s no good. You should have something small at least.” 

“…I suggest you don’t badger me, Boy.” 

“Fine, fine. Then what-?” 

“Big Brother!” a happy voice chimed with a knock. “Are you up yet?” was the add, a young woman in a laced nightgown running into the room. Figuring this to be Miss Road, Allen quickly looked down. The last thing he needed was to be accused of gawking at the man’s sister. She was beautiful too; same beautiful skin and brilliant eyes as her brother, and that smile was nothing but happiness. 

“I’m going riding with my sister,” Tyki smiled, hugging her now. “So clothes would be a good start.” 

“Oh, is this the new one?” she asked, leaving her brother’s embrace to walk up to the servant, whose eyes quickly turned upward at her approach. “Am I that pretty that you just can’t bear to look?” she teased. “Wait till you see me after I get dressed.” Attention back to her sibling, she added, “Lenalee’s right; he is pretty, too.” 

“He is, isn’t he?” the nobleman agreed. “Maybe he’ll be my special favorite. Run along now; I’ll catch up.” 

“Special favorite?” Allen repeated after she’d gone. “What does that mean?” 

“You are impertinent, aren’t you?” the other chuckled, standing and walking over to the servant himself, barely clothed and leaning close to hook a finger under the other’s lighter-toned chin. “You know,” he grinned suggestively. “Special favorite.” 

“Get your hands off me.” That was the right response, right? All he wanted was this man’s hands on him, but that would end badly for them both. 

“Big talk from a servant that was just caught checking out both me and my sister.” 

“’Pretty’ doesn’t mean I’m going to drop to my knees and suck your dick.” No matter how much he wanted to. 

“Oh, but what a sight that would be,” Tyki sighed, retracting himself. “Especially if you untied all that beautiful hair and let it fall to your shoulders.” 

“…I think I’m seeing why the last guy left.” Why wasn’t this working? 

“Not interested? Or is it because you think I’m an asshole?” 

“I’m not in the habit of jumping into bed with people.” Well, depended on what you counted.

“Oh, some time then. Do you know how to ride a horse, Boy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. You’ll be joining us today. After you get me dressed, have the cook pack Road and I a lunch.” 

“…Yes, Sir.” 

&

Lavi helped him out preparing the picnic, knowing already what each sibling liked to eat. “Hey, I heard the old man talked to you this morning,” he spoke quietly through the noise of the busy kitchen. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Allen replied, continuing to cut at the fruit. “He just wanted to be sure I knew my place. 

“Mm, he’s sweet like that.” 

“He did the same with you, I take it?” 

“I hate those cigarettes.” 

Allen stalled. “He said he hadn’t had to use any with you.” 

“He didn’t have to,” was the scowled reply. “He was drunk and showing off to a couple relatives how well he could control me a few months after I got here. Be surprised if he even remembers. Somehow Master knew, though, and um, I guess what he’s always smoking counteracts the ones the earl has. Gives you one hell of a headache. You can get rid of it by shifting, though.” 

“Good to know. Also horrifying.” 

“Yeah, we’re all kind of anxious for Tyki’s takeover.” 

“You want that sociopath in charge?” the younger of them gaped. 

“He’s not so bad.” 

“By human standards, still pretty weird.” 

“By human standards, right in the vicinity of everything is weird.” 

“I’ll agree to that.” Humans often found reaper logic drastically skewed from their own, prompting this apparent need to essentially keep them on a leash. Called dangerous and violent when the majority of them had never done anything- 

“Allen? You okay? You’re seething a little.” 

“Huh?” He looked down at the apple he’d been cutting into slices. The fruit was almost completely decimated. 

“I’m not sure I want to know what you were thinking about.” 

“…Just this whole being watched thing. I was thinking how stupid it is.” 

“You just slaughtered that apple.” 

“Who doesn’t lose their temper now and then?!” 

Lavi pulled his brother close, trying to calm the other down. “Yeah, but when we lose our tempers, people die and shit gets destroyed. You okay?” 

“…Yeah. Thanks,” he replied, and the older male let him go. “Surprised the earl’s trusting me with his precious heir, then.” 

“They hate each other, Allen. Old man’s probably half-hoping you’ll kill him in a fit of rage.” 

Oh, right. Lenalee had said that earlier. “Then he’d get to have me executed too. Wouldn’t that leave him kind of screwed, though?” 

“Every time Tyki pisses him off, he threatens to leave everything to his brother.” 

“What about Miss. Road?” 

“Girl. Also twice as bad as Tyki.” 

“Humans are so stupid,” Allen sighed. 

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure that’s why you like them so much. Because they need so much help,” he added with a laugh at his brother’s glare. 

“No one would appreciate how I want to help in this case,” was the absentminded reply. 

Anyone else would’ve thought he meant a death threat, but Lavi heard longing, not hatred, in the tone. “Allen,” he spoke, physically turning the other to face him. “What happened this morning?” 

“I-I thought he was still sleeping,” the auburn-haired male flushed. “And… might’ve noted out loud how attractive I found him.” 

Lavi’s head drooped. “So he knows you want him.” 

“I got all pissy when he started hitting on me. That’ll count for something, right?” 

“I doubt it. You’re pretty transparent; he probably saw right through you. Just be careful, okay? The earl will hate this.” 

“Believe me, I know.” 

“All right, you need to get going. You do not want to keep those two waiting.” 

“Wish me luck.” 

“All that exists in the world, Allen. You’re going to need it.” 

“Thanks, Lavi; I wasn’t nervous enough.” 

“Just go. And behave yourself!” he called after his brother. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know how to do that, Lavi,” was the remark as the other left the room. 

Even for a reaper, Allen had always been emotional and headstrong. The redhead groaned, and hoped his sibling didn’t do anything too drastic.

&

Meanwhile, Allen was finding himself (thankfully) mostly ignored. He’d followed the two out into the woods behind the estate on horseback, the nobles chatting contently until they reached a pretty breathtaking clearing. He was informed it was their destination and promptly laid out the picnic blanket where directed so they could sit while he unpacked the food. 

“Any more luck with poker?” Road asked her brother. 

The male let out a low groan. “No. That asshole’s cheating, I just know it.” 

“Maybe your skills are slipping,” Road chuckled, then noticed the servant paying a touch more attention than was polite, an ear titled to the conversation as he set everything out. “Have we caught your interest, Allen?” 

“N-No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be listening.” 

“Given the environment, I suppose you don’t really have much of a choice,” Tyki drawled, and took another drag off his cigarette. Lenalee was right, it helped that they were outside. “What is it you know, Boy?” 

“…How to cheat. And how to spot someone cheating.” 

“Really now?” the nobleman grinned, pulling a deck of cards from his jacket pocket. “I always have these on me. Take a seat and prove to me how good you are.” 

“All right,” was the unbothered reply. Even if Tyki knew what he was doing he should be able to pull it off; the other clearly didn’t know what to look for. 

It wasn’t until the second round that he got a card worth keeping, and tucked the ace of spades into his sleeve. Tyki didn’t catch it, but Road did. Gratefully, she didn’t say anything, sitting back and enjoying the show. 

Keeping his hand close, Allen put down three cards piled neatly on top of each other, and picked up four. Another ace, this one of hearts. He tucked it away and claimed two more after discarding, keeping the extra cards together so it was easily noticed how many he was getting rid of. 

A whole lot of nothing else was looking back at him, but Tyki wasn’t letting him near the deck otherwise, so it would have to do. Pretending to be mulling over his predicament, he subtly re-added the stashed cards to his hand. “Pair. Aces,” he spoke, showing them. 

Tyki had a pair too, but they certainly weren’t aces. “Were you cheating the whole time?” 

“I was,” he replied cheekily. “When I got the aces, I hid them in my sleeve, took more cards than I was supposed to try getting more better ones. Your deck doesn’t like me very much.” 

“You got a pair of aces, Boy: I’d say it likes you just fine.” 

“Is that an edge of irritation I hear?” Allen chuckled. 

“You won, fine, but I’d advise you to mind yourself, Boy.” 

“I’m eighteen, not a child, and… it’s called ‘sleight of hand’ for a reason,” he added kindly, hoping the following words would ease the tension. “The person you’re playing isn’t supposed to notice.” 

“When did you learn all of this?” Tyki finally asked, then jaw slacked at the sudden black cloud hanging over the servant. “Have I inadvertently brought up something terrible?” 

“Gambling was an easy way to make money, especially once I learned to cheat. A fast way to get Lavi and me around.” 

“The two of you were on your own?” Road asked. “I distinctly remember a man with long red hair when Lavi arrived. Him and Father talked for awhile.” 

“Master Cross,” the auburn-haired teen informed through grit teeth. “Is not exactly a nurturing soul. Although,” he realized, pulling himself out of dark memories to look at the young woman. “I’m surprised you know Lavi by name, and you seem to know we’re brothers.” 

“Lenalee talks about him all the time,” she laughed. “It’s so cute I tell Tyki about it too. She really likes him.” 

“He’s borderline obsessed with her. Every letter I’ve gotten from him the past couple years has been almost entirely about Lenalee.” 

“Oh, we need to get them dating.” 

“I… don’t want to be rude, but given their positions, dating would be… difficult. They spend all day every day doing their jobs, share a room with ten other people… ‘Difficult’ is probably an understatement, actually.” 

The siblings glanced at each other dourly. 

“I-I didn’t mean-” 

“We know, Allen,” Road smiled. “We were just realizing you were right. If nothing else, we do have plenty of space to build a separate servant’s quarters. Right, Tyki? Then everyone could have their own room, at least.” 

“I agree,” he spoke, lighting another cigarette. “But Father never will.” 

“You leave him to me,” she grinned knowingly. “I have him wrapped around my little finger.” 

“You have our entire family wrapped around your little finger.” 

“You included!” 

“Trust me, I’m aware.” His golden eyes glanced at Allen, who seemed the opposite of happy at the development mentioned. “Something wrong, Boy?” 

“You’re not… just doing this because…” 

“I want in your pants?” the nobleman laughed. “No. There’s a lot of changes we’ve been wanting to make, but Father keeps getting in the way.” He exhaled a line of smoke before adding, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but despite your well-worded protesting this morning, I could have sworn your eyes were screaming to let me in your pants.” 

“That would end badly for both of us, Tyki.” 

The other leaned forward, toward him, grinning. “Did you just address me by name?” 

“Sir,” he quickly corrected. “Sorry, Sir.” 

“Oh no, I think I much prefer you familiar with me,” the older man purred, again hooking a finger under the other’s chin- Allen shook it away, turning his head. “Oh come now, I won’t harm you-” he began, trying to take the servant’s arm. 

“Don’t touch me!” Allen finally yelled, feeling himself jump back much more quickly than a human body would allow. Cringing, he opened his eyes to look down at himself. He’d shifted. “Dammit.” He dared look at Tyki and Road, staring back at him, dumbfounded. “Well, you’re not screaming,” he managed. “That’s a nice change.” 

Road found her words first. “No, not screaming,” she replied carefully. “But I think we’d both like an explanation.” 

“I can’t. I’m literally not allowed to,” he replied, shifting back and retaking his spot. 

“By whom?” 

“Your father.” 

“He knows about… whatever this is?” 

Allen nodded. “And should’ve long told the both of you, even before Lavi came to stay here.” 

“If Father forbid it,” Tyki carefully asked. “Is that something I can override?” 

“Technically, but he won’t like that you found out from me.” 

“He can deal with it. Start talking, Allen.” 

“…I’m a reaper. Lavi, obviously, is too. We’re not… trusted by those that know of us, and your family is one bloodline that both knows and is able to touch and , ah, control us.” 

“Control?” Tyki repeated, disbelieving. “You do mean what I think you do by ‘reaper,’ don’t you? Comes when you die, brings you to the afterlife?” 

“We have weaknesses too. The one most often used is a weed incorporated into cigarettes. When put to use, we basically become brainless servants.” 

“That’s awful,” Road muttered. 

“It was put into use after a group of us got out of control, centuries ago now. Reaping souls before their time. If you ever actually see a reaper with a scythe, that’s what they’re about to do and… it’s awful. That drug was how they were stopped… It’s taken a lot longer for trust to return, where there used to be mutual respect. Now we’re watched and essentially collared dogs. We can carry out our work, but free time isn’t something we get, too afraid of what we’ll do with it.” 

“…Can I ask… about how you look?” 

Allen shifted where he sat. “Go ahead.” 

“Why did your hair turn white?” 

He shrugged. “It just does. I haven’t seen it happen to any other reaper… If Master knows, he hasn’t told me.” 

“Is that… the same with your eye?” 

“No, all reapers have that; it’s what lets us see people’s timelines. And before you ask, it’s not absolute. What I, we, see is how long someone has should they die of old age; it doesn’t account for things like accidents or disease until when and if they happen.” 

“Allen,” Tyki began, then stopped at the sight of the other smirking. “What?” 

“You used my name. It took finding out I wasn’t human to start treating me like one.” 

“…I thought you were playing hard to get. Excuse me for trying to rile a positive answer out of you.” 

“I’ll try, but it won’t be easy. That is coercion, you know.” 

“And I’m finding it harder and harder to find any sympathy. Is all this what you meant about handling you?” 

“You have sex with me, you’re stuck with me. We get possessive about those close to us, and you have to get married some time in the near future, yes? I can guarantee you I won’t take well to that.” 

“You seem pretty good at containing yourself.” 

“Piss me off; I dare you.” 

“I just did; I’m still breathing.” 

“Because the instinct was the get away from you. You take a wife while I’ve claimed you and the instinct will be to rip her apart. You too, if you get in my way.” 

“So,” Road deduced. “It’s like mates, then.” 

“That’s what you lot call it. To us, it’s nothing more or less than a claim we’ve made.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” the woman gently persisted. “You’re mostly a tightly-wound ball of emotion.” 

“That’s because he shouldn’t have been a reaper to begin with,” a new tone spoke, and Allen only slightly started at the sound; at this point in his life, he was pretty used to the man randomly popping up- it just wasn’t usually with useful information. 

“What do you mean, Master?” The man hadn’t even bothered with discarding his actual form, the reaper he was before them. 

“I mean,” the newcomer spoke, flicking aside a cigarette of his own. “That your soul was a poor choice for the position. That woman just would not shut the hell up.” 

“What woman?!” the other snapped, jumping to his feet to snarl at the redheaded man. “Why haven’t you told me this before?!” 

“I didn’t want to cause you undue stress,” the man smiled. 

“Undue stress?!?” his apprentice bit back in fury, unconsciously switching forms with an arm that had become a scythe. “I’ll give you undue stress!” 

Cross calmly blocked with one of his own. “You kill me, you don’t get your answers, idiot apprentice.” 

Allen was still seething, but drew back. “Tell me.” 

“You were to be born to the earl’s sister, much to the family’s dismay, as it was very much out of wedlock. She wanted you and wouldn’t listen to anyone.” 

The teen’s temper had been declining with every word, and at the pause, guessed, “That piece of garbage did something, didn’t he?” 

“Went with the classics; pushed her right down the stairs. Lavi and I came to reap her soul, and she begged me to give you the chance at life you deserved. When I saw your soul I knew it was all wrong, but I’d already promised and hoped for the best.” 

“…Why was I ‘wrong?’” 

“Because you’re already emotional. And since you were wondering, that’s why your hair turns white. You did not want to come with me.” 

“Is that why my stomach turns at the sight of you?” 

“Probably.” 

Allen sighed. “So Lavi knew about this too?” 

“Allen, be fair; he was seven.” 

Remembering the two with them, he off-handedly explained. “Still a baby for one of us. We start at about five, and… yeah, that’s how we’re all made. Light the damn cigarette, Tyki,” he added, seeing the unlit addiction in the older male’s hand. “We’re outside; I don’t care. But thanks,” he added sincerely. 

“I doubt he even realized what was going on,” Cross muttered, as the nobleman readily did as suggested. “So don’t take anything out on him. It wasn’t until you saw him, you know, that you stopped fighting me. You were glad to have a friend.” 

“Always have been,” the teen replied. “Um, so Master, are you staying?” 

“Hell, no. I heard your little confessional and thought I’d add a few things since we’re in the middle of nowhere and I didn’t have to worry about you wrecking anything I’d have to pay for.” 

“You’d pay for?!” his apprentice repeated in dismay. 

“Master Cross,” Road spoke, standing and dusting herself off. “Would you accompany me back to the mansion? I believe Allen and my brother have a few things to discuss in private.” 

The man gave a nod. 

“Master,” Allen called his attention again. “Why didn’t I want to go with you? There had to be a reason. I know I’m a pain in the ass, but it’s not because I can be.” 

The man scoffed. “There was another soul you were clinging to. Did not want to leave it. A soul that ended up being born soon after anyhow, so what you put the three of us through was really unnecessary.” 

“…You know who that was?” 

“You should know too. The only other being I’ve seen you latch onto is Lavi.” 

“Other than that soul? That doesn’t answer me!” 

“Other than your new friend,” Cross corrected, and started out with Road. 

Allen turned back to the remaining male. “Tyki, when’s your birthday?” 

“Next month,” he replied, snuffing out the cigarette after blowing out a final line of smoke. “The 23rd.” 

“…How old will you be?” 

At the fear and hope in the tone, the noble decided to answer without airs. “Twenty-four.” 

“You’re twenty-three… and your birthday’s seven and a half months after… Master, are you-?” he began, but the man was already gone from view. 

“I believe he was insinuating that soul and I are the same,” Tyki spoke. “It would explain a lot. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me thus far, but-” 

“You hit on staff all the time.” 

“Hit on, yes. You’d be the first time I’ve actually tried getting anywhere. Something about you I just… can’t resist.” 

“…You were right. Earlier, about how I really felt about you. All I want is to be close to you. But Tyki…” 

“If it’s something we both want,” the darker-toned male spoke, leaning close. “Then why resist it?” 

“Your father.” 

“Can kiss my ass,” was the reply, and abruptly pulled the other into a full, demanding kiss. Allen weakly tried pulling back, but he wanted it too much, eventually allowing himself to be wrapped in the other’s arms. “Shit, you’re cold.” 

“Occupational hazard. In this form, it’s just my skin, though. Promise. Although, probably not the best idea to have sex out here.” 

“You’re probably right,” Tyki reluctantly agreed. “If I’d known this was going to happen, I would’ve brought some lubrication so I could have you properly.” 

“Have me?” Allen asked in amusement. “Someone’s a little presumptuous.” 

“I am very willing to let it go the other way too,” the noble spoke. “But I must have you some time in the very near future.” 

“Think you can hold on until we get back to your room?” 

“No,” the other breathed. “Not completely. Let me see you lose your mind.” 

“You wanna watch me get off?” was the sly return. 

“I’ll help.” 

“You promise?” 

“Mm,” Tyki replied, moving his hands between them to undo the reaper’s pants. “Already so hard,” he mused appreciatively at the sight waiting for him. “I think I have an idea, if you’re interested- but you’ll have to lose the pants.” 

Allen did so without a word, licking his lips while he partner did the same, and demanding a kiss when the darker-toned man returned to him. Tyki pushed himself flush against the shorter body that was very much warming up, and took both their lengths in hand to steadily pump. 

The reaper groaned loudly, head lip on the other’s shoulder. “That’s good,” he muttered.

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” 

“You’re so warm.” 

“You’re warming up yourself.” 

“Yeah, I- Oh, Mnn,” Allen moaned, hips already thrusting in an effort for more stimulation. 

Tyki latched onto his neck, biting down and raising the auburn-haired man’s cries. Seeing his partner so flushed and wanting and feeling him moving against himself was proving a dangerous combination. 

“Oh, Tyki, Tyki, I’m-” 

The noble was right behind him, body shaking, heart pounding and barely catching his breath. “Wow,” he breathed. 

“Yeah,” Allen smiled, nuzzling against him. “Wait till we do have sex.” 

“Oh? How would you know?” 

“You hear things.” 

“Good things?” 

“So many good things. And I thought eating was the best thing ever. The things you lot get to do that you completely take for granted.” 

The other paused, leaning back on his hands. “You don’t need to eat?”

“Or sleep. But that doesn’t stop Lavi, so he should really get off my case about eating.” 

“If you don’t need to sleep, and don’t need to eat, what on Earth did you need money for?” Tyki asked. 

“Beds are still nice now and then, and as said, Lavi sleeps even though he doesn’t need to. Apparently, though, I have no room to talk since I still like to eat.” 

“Food and sleep are lovely indulgences.” 

“I think the indulgence we just took part in places above them both.” 

Tyki grinned. “Agreed. Sadly, though, we should probably head back, before it becomes scandalous.” 

Allen scoffed. “I doubt that, but okay.” 

&

Lavi knew something was off immediately. When Allen walked, he stared the world in the face, daring someone to piss him off. When his brother returned to the kitchen to bring back the basket and dispose of any trash, however, his gaze wasn’t leaving the floor- and purposefully avoided Lavi. “What did you do?” the redhead finally asked him, those around them too busy to take note of the conversation. 

“…It was an accident,” the other’s quiet tone came. 

Lavi grabbed the other’s hand and dragged him out of the space, across the hall to a room that clearly wasn’t often; dark and full of dust and cobwebs. “What was an accident?” his sibling calmly demanded. 

“Tyki… wouldn’t back off. I felt cornered, so in trying to get away from him, I… shifted.” He wasn’t ashamed, really, just knew the other was pissed at him and that was the last thing he wanted. “But they took it really well. I mean really well.” 

The redhead sighed. “Which one are you bonded to?” 

Well, technically neither, but that was probably going to change the next time they saw each other. “…Tyki. Are you mad?” 

“Worried, not mad.” 

“You don’t want to punch me in the face even a little?” 

“Why would I want to do that?” 

“Cause… I’m been here a day and got Tyki’s attention…” 

“And I’ve been here two years and still drooling over Lenalee from across the room, so to speak?” the other smirked sadly. “That’s by choice, actually. If I had a mate- What?” he asked at the other’s cringe. 

“You used that word,” Allen spoke in distaste. “Master’s right; the humans are sucking you in.” 

The eye that could been seen rolled. “Cause you’re one to talk, taking one for yourself.” 

“…So what were you saying about Lenalee?” 

Lavi snorted. “Keeping my distance on purpose. I can’t drag her into this mess; she’s too sweet.” 

“…Right. Well, I suppose it’s not like you can tell her about yourself; she can’t see you like that so you can’t prove it.” 

“Actually, that’s not entirely accurate,” he replied, and lifted his eye patch for his brother to see. Instead of another green eye as it should be in this form, there was the brightly-burning blue flame. 

“What… even when you’re like that?” 

“Master, too; that’s why he wears the half-mask. You thought I was just trying to be like him or something, weren’t you?” 

“…Yeah,” he admitted guiltily. “Guess you showed me. Is it because of Master’s status?” 

“Guess so. I mean, you…” 

“Weren’t supposed to happen. I heard.” 

Lavi cocked his head. “You don’t remember?” 

“The first thing I remember is when you asked me my name. Nothing before that. You do?” 

“I remember Master coming to get me, asking me if I wanted to come with him. I thought you did too.” 

“…No, but apparently I was very against it.” 

“I believe it. You were a mess.” 

“Thanks, Lavi; you’re a sweetheart.” 

“Payback for this morning. What are you supposed to be doing now?” 

“I don’t know yet; Tyki just told me to come back up to his room when I was done.” 

“Go then; we’ll talk more later. I gotta get back. And I’m not wishing you luck this time. You clearly have too much already.” 

Allen stuck out his tongue at his brother and left for the upstairs. 

Tyki was waiting for him, and his fingers first wrapped the servant’s tie, then tightened his grip to pull him close for a full, deep kiss. “What I felt for you before… it’s twice as strong, at least. Is that because…?” 

The other could only nod, voice lost at the need and want in his lover’s golden eyes. A gift he never once thought he’d be able to call his own. A treasure to protect form all else. Keep from all else. To put under lock and key so no one could ever- he shook his head free of the thoughts. 

“Allen?” 

“Sorry. My thoughts were getting a little… possessive.” 

“A little possessiveness is fine.” 

“Was getting way, way beyond a little.” 

Tyki chuckled, not understanding. “I was thinking something while I was waiting for you.” 

“And what was that, Mr. Mikk?” 

“You mentioned your brother likes to sleep even though it’s not needed.” 

“Correct.” 

“And you like to eat even though it’s not needed.” 

“Correct.” 

“Is there anything else you… don’t need to do that I might be assuming you do?” 

Allen knew exactly what the other was hinting at, but chose to play dumb. “Like what?” 

“Well, I mean, such as…” He caught his lover’s grinning expression. “You’re screwing with me, aren’t you?” 

“Completely,” the reaper replied, drawing back to take the noble’s hand into both his own, laying the palm over his own chest. “Feel anything?” he asked. 

“No,” was the reply, and sounded slightly disconcerted about it. 

“All I’m doing right now is forcing my form into one that can be seen by anyone,” Allen told him. “I’m not human in any sense of the word.” 

“That’s a matter of opinion.” 

“It’s a fact, Tyki. One you really need to be okay with.” 

He leaned his head down to touch the shorter male’s forehead. “You’re still the same adorable little smartass, right?” 

Allen smiled despite himself. “Yes.” 

“Now, we were discussing the fun applications of not needing to breathe.” 

“Ready for another one already? I thought you mere mortals needed time to recover.” 

“It’s you, I swear it is,” was the heated reply before getting his mouth on the reaper again.

“It is, actually.” Allen slightly leaned back, pulling his own ponytail lose. Tyki’s breathing hitched. “Something you mentioned earlier,” was the add, licking his lips and urging his lover back against the mattress. Tyki seemed frozen, golden eyes full of anticipation glued to the younger male. Allen straddled the noble‘s legs, pulling the other’s pants aside. “You’re so hard already,” he noted. “Are you going to make it until till I get my mouth on you?” 

Tyki only groaned, eyes half-lidded but determined to see the show he was about to be given. 

Slowly, purposefully, Allen opened his mouth, engulfing the hot shaft in front of himself. There was more noise coming out of his partner than before as he moved, and took it as a good thing, a theory further proved when he glanced up, seeing his lover’s head lolled, barely keeping those golden orbs cracked open. 

Allen situated himself so it wasn’t as difficult to look up, leaning forward on his hands. Tyki’s groaning sounded pained, but he didn’t stop watching. “You gonna make me come, Boy?” 

The other responded by taking the length as far as he could and swallowing. The nobleman let out a croaked cry and spilled into him; Allen swallowed every drop, which in all honesty was just making Tyki want to take him even more. And he’d never been very good with self-control. In the next breath, he was rolling over on top of the auburn-haired male with a hard kiss. “Take me, Tyki. Again and again.” 

“Kick your shoes off.” 

Allen did, and his to-be lover made quick work of both his clothing. The younger man was about to voice an objection about being the only one naked, but seeing composed Tyki completely disheveled and rumpled was agreeing with him. 

He gasped when slicked-up fingers slid inside him, pushing inside and stretching him loose. “Yes, yes… I want you, Tyki, please…” 

“I want you too, but not at the expense of hurting you,” the burning voice breathed back. “I wonder if I could make you come like this.” 

“You’ll have… to give me more…” 

“All right.” His fingers pushed deeper, and knew they’d hit their mark when Allen was biting into his own arm, and even so, a long groan leaving him. “You’re dripping,” the noble noted at the large drops slipping down his partner’s shaft. “Are you so close already?” 

“I want, please…” 

“Let me see you come first. Here, I’ll help,” was the add, pumping the stiff shaft as well, and a strangled cry left the reaper, heels digging into the mattress. “Don’t you want to come? It certainly looks like you could lose it at-” he stopped the taunting with a smile, his partner finally losing it, warm fluid spilling over his hand from the shuddering body. “Are you all right?” he asked, coming up to eye level with the other man. 

“Let me have you,” Allen panted. His body might appear sated, but his gaze was still as hungry as it had been when he’d entered the room. “Take me.” 

Tyki gladly eased the longing and pushed inside him, and the reaper again bit down on his arm to keep from crying out. “You okay?”

“Take me, Tyki; I’m yours.” 

“I couldn’t conjure a better dream,” the other spoke and started to move, leaning down to add in his lover’s ear, “I’m yours too- don’t forget.” 

“Never,” Allen promised, and turned his head to steal a messy kiss. Tyki was so hard, pushing so deep, he could feel himself climbing even as something within himself snapped. This person was most important above all. A terrifying feeling, but when the other felt the same, was also oddly reassuring. “Fill me up.” 

“Gonna… come for me again?” 

“Yes, soon…” 

“Let me see and I’ll give you what you want.” 

A strangled cry left the reaper, back arching as he came, and the noble lost it at the sight, filling him with sharp, hard thrusts. 

“Mine,” Tyki muttered, giving his lover’s shoulder a nip, who gave a hazy nod in reply. 

“Again?” 

“And again,” was the agreement, pulling him close again. 

&

It was nice, being warm, sated, even happy. Tyki seemed to agree, his attention wandering off as they laid together, hands toying with his hair. 

A knock on the door ruined it all. 

It also startled the crap out of the reaper, causing him to instinctively shift and hide on the other side of the bed. “Shit, you’re cold like that,” Tyki hissed, going for his underwear before he answered. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” was the return grin, and found the butler was the one who’d interrupted the relaxing moment. “What do you want, Link?” 

“…Is Allen not with you, Sir?” 

“I sent him on an errand. I’m a big boy, I can get changed by myself.” 

“Of course, Sir, my apologizes for any offense. Your father asked me to remind you to come see him in his office at your earliest convenience.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there ten seconds after the old man dies.” 

“Sir…” 

Tyki sighed. “Give me twenty minutes.” 

“I’ll let the earl know,” the butler replied, and was gone again. 

“Why did you hide if you shifted?” the noble asked after closing the door. 

“Link knows about me, and… I’m not sure if he can see me. I mean, he shouldn’t, but if anyone’s figured out a way around that…” 

“It’d be my father.” 

“Yeah. Am I… coming with you?” 

“Oh, yes, Allen, I’m so going to make you stand silently in the corner while my father and I infuriate the hell out of each other and smoke like chimneys.” The servant snorted, and wrapped his arms around the taller body. “Do what you like with the next few hours while my ears are bleeding listening to my father talk about business management.” 

“Oh, you poor baby. Anything I can do to make it better?” 

“I’m sure I’ll have a list handy by the time I’m released, so be ready.” 

The reaper grinned. “Yes, Sir.” 

&

While Tyki suffered another in what was probably a lone line of lectures, Allen headed down to the kitchen to see if his brother had any spare time to play with. Working in the kitchen, it didn’t seem likely, but it was worth a shot. 

When Allen peered into the kitchen, however, he found Lavi not only at work, but already chatting happily with Lenalee. He thought about going in anyway, but decided against it. There had to be something for him to do about here without him bothering anyone. 

Exploring would be good. He should know the estate a lot better than he- 

There was no word for the feeling, but every reaper knew it. He shifted, letting himself be lead to the person- and nearly crashed into his brother. “Oh, hey,” the redhead grinned. “Figured you’d be wrapped up with Tyki.” 

“I was, but the earl wanted to see him, so I have some time. You can go back to Lenalee,” he teased. 

“You can come join us when you’re done.” 

“Maybe. I’ll see you later,” his brother replied, and continued through the neighboring city to where the feeling was pulling him. 

The hospital. There were a few here, he realized now, and was kind of regretting not bringing Lavi along anyway. “Not sure where to start, Idiot?” 

He nearly jumped a mile. “Master. What are you doing here?” 

“This is still within my range, Allen, and the prefect excuse to get away for awhile.” 

“Klaud’s hunting?” There were few things the older reaper considered more boring, especially since all there was for a servant to do was carry shit, and it was confirmed but an annoyed nod. “Shall we, then?” 

There was a couple on each side of the room. The first on Allen’s chosen side was a little girl. An illness the doctors could yet and maybe never would be able to treat. She could scarcely breathe, and her family was gathered around her. That was always worrying; if he accidentally touched any one of them, he could accidentally end their life as well and… that didn’t end well. 

Yay floating. He hovered over the bed, reaching out a hand to her- and she opened her eyes. Shit. Her lips started to quiver in fear, but Allen smiled kindly. “You don’t need to be afraid of me,” he told her. 

“I don’t… wanna leave,” the girls soft voice murmured, calling attention from those around her. 

“Then don’t leave, Baby Girl,” a woman sobbed. Nope, nope, nope. Dammit. 

A long arm clothed in black reached past him. “You’ve nothing to be afraid of,” his master’s uncharacteristically kind voice told her. “And you’ll see your family again soon enough,” was the add before lightly touching her forehead. 

The girl’s body relaxed. 

Sobbing.

Screaming. 

Wailing. 

A strike to the side of his head snapped Allen out of his morbid trance. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Cross’ more well-known tone demanded. “You should’ve been able to handle that just fine by now!” 

“…Sorry, Master. I know I should, I just… panicked. Couldn’t focus. Did you get the rest?” 

The older man sighed. “Yes. I’m guessing you have a mate now, yes?”

“Yeah.” 

“The emotions of another person are a lot to take on. You probably didn’t even realize what was happening, but you need to focus and block out Tyki as much as you can.” 

“Yes, Master. I’ll try harder in the future. Are you heading back now?” 

His reply was an annoyed sigh, looking around at the remaining patients. Some were recovering, some weren’t, but none were in immediate need of crossing over. 

“Tyki said he’d be busy the next few hours, and Lavi’s flirting with Lenalee; I can go back with you and help awhile, even if I’m as terrible company as you claim, it’s better than no company, right?” 

“…In this case I suppose I’ll agree.” 

“Wait. Is Dahlia with them?” 

The redhead snickered. “I was wondering if you’d forgotten about her so quickly. No. It’s just Klaud and a few of her friends; both her husband and daughter are at home.” 

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” 

&

“Allen!” 

Aforementioned reaper glared at his master from within the young woman’s snug embrace. ‘You said she hadn’t come along.’ 

‘And I still can’t believed you believed me,’ Cross was snickering back. 

“You came to visit me,” Dahlia was still gushing, finally releasing her hold. “I knew you would! Did you miss me so much you had to come back immediately?” Her glee took on a different mood. One Allen now had reserved for another. “We should do something about that, you know.” 

“I, ah, don’t think that’s a good idea.” Most didn’t like reapers. Most. But Dahlia had been in his face since she was five years old, and from the moment she’d learned the rules reapers went by in regards to significant others, well… Allen’s life had gotten pretty annoying after that. 

“I do. I’m still mad at Cross for sending you away.” 

Allen had begged his master to send him to another household. “You shouldn’t be,” he managed nervously. “It’s just the way things are for us.” 

“Well, well, looks who’s back already,” Klaud snickered, seeing the scene. “The earl send you back already?” 

“I’m actually working for his son, and I had some free time…” 

“Oh, you poor thing! Working for such an arrogant noble!” He heard her sniff and tensed. “Why do you smell like cigarettes and sex?” she asked darkly. 

“Probably because I’m standing so close to Master,” Allen deadpanned, and was immediately hit upside the head. It didn’t phase him. 

“How do you know what sex smells like, young lady?” Klaud asked, eyebrow arched at her daughter. 

“I don’t! Watch me, Allen; I’ll catch a deer just for you!” the young lady proclaimed before running off, her mother not far behind, probably still after answers. 

“Please don’t,” he tried to call after her, but she eternally wasn’t listening. 

“Whether you were here or not, she was going to kill as she liked,” his master spoke, lighting a cigarette. “And she will put together what you were trying not to tell her.” 

“I know. I’m never doing anything nice for you ever again.” 

Cross scoffed. “I seriously doubt that.” 

Allen continued to fume and trade sarcastic commentary with the redhead for another couple hours, basically forcing himself to be away from his mate for a good while. It’d been sheer luck that he’d had such a perfect sarcastic response earlier; his head was still a mess knowing Tyki was so far from him. He even traveled back to the mansion he’d been raised in, following his master into the old quarters. Klaud had granted Cross (and his apprentices, while they’d lived there) their own set of rooms, and it seemed that it was still so, even with the absence of the younger reapers. There was no doubt in Allen’s mind his master appreciated the privacy. “You hanging around all night?” the man asked him now. 

The other shrugged. “Hadn’t really thought about it, but I guess I should be going. I mean, I’ve wanted to all day, but… yeah. Working on Tyki withdrawals.” 

“That’s good, but you don’t want to worry your little boy toy.” 

“Oh, Master; don’t call him that.” 

“What should I call him? Your mate?” 

Allen’s look was thoughtful. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Well, well, look who crossed to the other side,” the older man chuckled. “does that mean you’ll stop cringing whenever you hear the word?” 

“I doubt it.” 

A snort. “Good. Then I’d be worried. Off with you.” 

“See you later, Master.” 

“Whether I want to or not, I’m sure.” 

&

When Allen got back to his new residence, he found Tyki with Road in her room, he reading to her while she leaned against him, nodding off. Tyki’s voice was an extraordinarily relaxing thing to listen to. “Hey, Allen,” he smiled at the newcomer’s entry, keeping his tone low. “Was starting to wonder where you’d wandered off to.” 

“Ended up helping Master for awhile,” was the reply. “Met up with him at the hospital.” 

“At then-? Oh. Reaper things?” 

“Reaper things. Is Miss. Road asleep?” 

“I think so. Hey Road, still with me?” 

“Nn, shut up, Tyki,” the young woman mumbled, not moving otherwise. 

“She’s definitely out. Now let’s see if I can-” 

“Um, I can move her without, um, moving her, if you’d like,” Allen offered. 

The other cocked his head. “Oh?” 

“Um, yeah.” He switched back to his true from, and started repeating a line of words that was pure nonsense to the male noble, but his sister’s body started to rise, then floated to her bed before seemingly laying itself down. Once it had, Allen stopped, opened his eyes, and switched back. 

“Did you just…?” 

“Yeah. I’m not nearly as good as Master and Lavi, but I can do simple things like that without a problem.” 

“You know magic?” 

“Only a little. Like I said-” 

“Allen, that’s not something to be nonchalant about. What you just did was amazing, and Road didn’t flinch.” 

The servant turned pink. “Thank you. Um, there’s… Do you like girls, too?” 

“I’ve always been more interested in what comes out of people’s mouths than in what’s underneath their clothes- it’s all fun to play with.” 

Allen grinned, coming over to sit in the noble’s lap. “That’s good to know.” 

“…And why is that?” 

“You’ll find out eventually.” 

“Allen, if you’re telling me you can-” 

“I’m not telling you anything. Link’s going to rounding us up soon. Unless there’s something else I can get for you, Sir, I should be going for th enight.” 

“…But you don’t need to sleep, yes?” 

“Yes, but still a servant, and still have to pretend. And that means planting my butt downstairs with everyone else.” 

“I like your butt up here. I’d like it even better with me across the hall.” 

Allen snorted, and gave his lover a kiss. “So do I, but it’ll raise a lot of unwanted questions if I don’t go. I’ll try to sneak back up, but if nothing else, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

“…Does everything feel blurry and out of focus when we’re apart or is it just me?” 

“It’s not you, Tyki, believe me. I totally messed up earlier just because I couldn’t focus properly.” 

“Focus on what?” 

Allen shot him a look. 

“Oh, you mean… are they, ah, all right?” 

“She’s fine. A kid got scared, but instead of comforting her, I panicked. Luckily Master was right here and intervened.” 

“…Looks like there’s adjustments ahead for both of us.” 

“Yeah. So we should really get used to not being together all the time. I suppose.” 

Tyki chuckled at the annoyed tone. “Yes, all right. I’ll see you in the morning, then. One more kiss?” 

“Of course,” was the smiling reply, and leaned up to his lover’s lips for a lengthy stay before heading downstairs for the night- providing he wasn’t needed elsewhere, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Allen reached over to gently shake the older man’s shoulder, but pulled back at the last minute. Given the events that occurred yesterday, logic would state that he was free to do this a lot more creatively. A small smile on his face, he leaned forward to nuzzle the darker-toned neck. 

An approving groan rumbled in the awakening man’s throat. “Good morning, Allen.” 

Allen nipped his earlobe. 

Another hum, and Tyki opened his golden eyes. “You know just how to wake a man up,” the deep voice came again, and pulled the younger man into a fuller kiss- by also pulling him onto the large bed and pining him down. 

“T-Tyki, I’m really supposed to be getting you going as soon as possible,” Allen managed through the assault of hands and mouth. 

“You are getting me going,” was the grinned return, mouth moving to a pale collarbone. 

“I-I mean out of bed.” 

“Says who?” he asked, still not moving from the chilled feel of his lover’s skin. 

“Your father.” 

The groan that followed was not at all of pleasure. “Give me a taste of you then, to get me through whatever inane task he has set for me.” 

“No matter what we do, you’re gonna end up taking me. And your father’s gonna get really pissy with me if you’re late.” 

“What, you don’t think I’ll protect you?” 

“I think you won’t have a choice.” 

“…A kiss, then, and I’ll get up. I promise.” 

Allen still didn’t really believe him, but leaned into his lover’s arms again. Surprisingly, after a long and unbearably soft kiss, Tyki did release him, even consented to getting dressed. 

“Did the old man tell you what I’m supposed to be doing?” he asked as the other sorted out his clothing. 

“Just that it was important, and you better not be late.” 

“Here, then; I’ll help,” was the reply, pulling off his pajamas. The reaper felt himself flush hard at the sudden sight of so much of his lover’s delicious skin he‘d barely had a taste of himself. “Allen,” Tyki called, snapping a couple fingers to gain his attention back. “You’ll have plenty of time to drool over me later, even literally if you like.” 

“Fuck it,” the younger male muttered, and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to try and pull him back into a kiss. 

Tyki managed to keep his self-control in check, not looking at his lover while he pried the arms free. “I really don’t want to get you in trouble,” he explained to the pout. “Once I’m done… whatever, you’re my highest priority, got it?” 

Allen sighed. “Okay.” 

He kept his eyes low while helping the other dress, not wanting to lapse like that again, but when they were done, Tyki pulled him into another long kiss. “There,” he breathed, reluctantly releasing the reaper. “That should get me through the morning.” 

The other whimpered. “That was mean.” 

“Mean would be ordering you to stay here and wait for me.” 

“I’d put that under ‘evil,’ actually.” 

The noble laughed. “Father in the study?” 

“Last I knew,” was the reply as there was a knock on the door; he went to answer it. “Link,” he breathed at the sight of the butler. That was not good. 

“The master asked me to retrieve his son, as he’s five minutes late. And once I deliver him, you’re to come with me.” 

“Link, stop,” Tyki asked good-naturedly. “Allen’s not at fault here, I am, so stop being so foreboding. I can find Father’s study on my own, so scram.” 

The blond cast a long look at the redhead; Allen knew this wasn’t over, but kept his face neutral while Tyki left to stride down the hall to meet the earl. “You. Come with me,” Link repeated, and Allen followed, dread piling up in the back of his throat. 

“I’m in trouble, I take it?” he remarked dryly. 

“Five minutes late is simply unacceptable. I told you when you arrived that we abide by a strict schedule here.” 

“So now what, I have to do the grossest job in the place or something?” 

“You wish,” Link replied, and now, the reaper really was afraid. Swallowing hard, he continued to follow the butler in silence. 

They walked all they way down to the lowest level of the mansion, until they arrived at once of many doors that Link opened, but didn’t go inside. “What’s in there?” 

“Go and see.” 

“I’m good.” 

“Move it, Walker.” 

‘Well,’ he sighed to himself. ‘I may as well get this-’ He stiffened suddenly, a scent he didn’t know but an effect he’d been warned of too many times over-taking him. 

“Get inside, Walker.” 

But the reaper didn’t move. ‘Master!’ he called out, knowing the man would answer. Even if he was pissed with himself, he’d always answer. 

“Hm, perhaps it does have to be the earl. Well, in any case, you’re certainly not going-” 

“What the hell is going on here?” a gruff voice demanded, and everything in Allen relaxed, the cigarette hanging out of his master’s mouth taken out to be waved under his apprentice’s nose. Lavi was right; that was a killer headache. Allen shifted immediately, staying by his master. 

“Are you planning on popping up every time he gets into trouble?” the butler asked. “He won’t learn that way.” 

Cross sighed. “What did you do?” he asked, turning to the white-haired teen. 

“Tyki was late to meet the earl. I was supposed to get him there on time.” 

“How late?” 

“Five minutes.” 

The redhead returned his gaze to Link. “That deserves a beating?” he drawled, unimpressed. 

“It’s a simple task, and he was unable to complete it. The earl ordered me to discipline him.” 

“If you try to discipline him like that again, you’ll have me to answer to.” 

“Was that a threat?” the other man asked in interest. 

“Behavior like that is an act of war. I’m only meeting with the same promise. Report that to the earl,” he added dismissively, turning his attention back to his pupil. “Come on, you little idiot.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Delivering you back to your person.” 

“But Master-” 

“You can deal with the smell for a little while. These will help too,” the man added, taking another drag off his own cigarette. 

“Oh, is that why you’re always smoking?” 

“One of too many reasons, Allen.” 

When they entered the room, the stench did indeed fill the air, effectively turning both reaper’s stomachs. Tyki, to his credit, when he saw the two walk in, snuffed his own reflectively, like he’d thought nothing of it until he saw his father’s grim expression. The earl sat behind his desk, his son sitting on the other side. The butler had made it back before them, standing behind the older man at attention on his right. Allen couldn’t stop an idle wonder of a stray thought that if one day that’s be Tyki and himself. Running a household seemed like a lot of work though, and if it turned you into that big of an ass- 

“Well, well; look who decided to grace us with his presence,” the earl spoke now, exhaling smoke with an amused tone. “Or was someone too high-strung to take his punishment?” 

“Punishment?” Tyki asked. “Not just because I was a little late, Father? That wasn’t Allen’s fault, and even if it was-” 

“You’re his responsibility, so it was, and no amount of your sorry-ass excuses will change that.” 

“A reprimand I could understand,” Cross stated. “Call me old-fashioned, but I really feel a beating was a bit much.” 

“The fastest way they learn,” the earl replied to his son’s incredulous stare. “I had a feeling you’d intervened when Howard came back so soon. That telepathy thing is very annoying.” 

The younger noble turned again to face his lover. “Telepathy? Really?” 

“Just between Lavi, me and Master. Teacher-student… thing,” he replied. ‘And mates,’ he added quietly. 

“Allen,” the earl drawled in a warning tone. “Why are the two of you talking like Tyki already knows what you are?” 

“Father, don’t even try it,” the younger male spoke up for himself. “I was working his nerves, pushed him too far, and he accidentally shifted. Then I ordered him to tell me what was going on, even when he told me you wouldn’t like it. Don’t you dare punish him for listening to me.” 

“He should have been listening to me. Disobeying a direct order is a much greater offense, and the Council will agree with me on it. They always do,” he added with a meaningful look at Cross. 

Allen had never once seen his master respond to a taunt in any way but with sarcasm, so the slight curl in the man’s lip stuck out keenly to him now. “Once is not always, Earl,” was the eventual reply, dripping with hostility. 

“Master?” 

Cross didn’t look at him. “If you continue terrorizing these two, they’ll find a roof elsewhere,” he stated only, and was gone. 

“A roof,” the older noble scoffed. “That isn’t what you lot need- it’s supervision; especially when you start having delusions of relationships.” 

The remaining reaper was putting all the hints together. If there was a woman important enough to Cross Marian that he’d pulled an unwilling soul back from the other side at her request, that woman had probably been his mate. But if so, she’d also been human. As he’d told Tyki, that sort of thing tended not to go well. And it was looking like that woman had probably been a relation to the earl, or maybe it was enough that he’d found out about it. 

If nothing else, that asshole had cased her death. Abruptly, Allen shifted, and was gone as well. 

“Let him go,” the older noble sighed now. “The one thing we can’t, and I suppose shouldn’t, do is get in the way of their duties.” 

It was a moment before Tyki could reply. He hadn’t been expecting to feel his lover’s emotions as his own, and the other young man was livid at the insult to his master, even if he himself didn’t fully understand it. “Are we done, then?” 

“Oh, Tyki, don’t go feeling bad for them. It’s a mess they got into all by themselves, but I don’t doubt Allen skipped that part.” 

“He said a few of them got out of hand a couple centuries ago.” 

“A few?!” A hundred and ninety-seven, and that’s just who they caught, I’m certain there were more!” his father yelled back. “And over five thousand were taken before their time, you think on that! Women, children, even. That’s what those things are, Tyki, and you’d do well not to forget it.” 

“I understand the tragedy, Father, but is it wise to keep punishing all of them for it?” 

The other studied him a minute before speaking again. “Their own council continues to agree to it. Get out of my sight and think long and hard about this conversation.” 

Tyki gladly left, but wondered where Allen had gone off to. If the nauseous feeling in the back of his throat was correct, the other was still upset, and he wanted to comfort him. Oh, but if he had needed to reap a soul, and wasn’t just trying to get away… He’d come back when he was done. Tyki decided to wait in his room. 

But as he approached, there was the sound of sniffling and sobbing inside already. “I-I’m sorry, Master,” Allen’s soggy voice came. “You’re always telling me not to let things like this bother me, and-” 

“Shut up, you little idiot,” the redhead’s crass tone returned in kindness. “You didn’t falter in front of him; that’s the important part.” 

“Yeah,” still another voiced, one the noble didn’t know off-hand, but… Lavi, most likely. “That’s major from the last time I saw you.” 

“But neither of you ever break down like this. Is it because I’m different? I’m only here so you could keep a promise…” 

“The fact remains that you are here, Allen,” Cross told him. “And it’s up to you what you do with that time.” 

“…I’m sorry you lost your mate, Master.” 

Tyki could practically feel the man’s surprise from where he was that his apprentice had put the pieces together. Then a heavy sigh. “As am I,” he replied. “But hear me, both of you- regret is a waste of time.” 

“Yes, Master,” was the reply, both together. A little creepy, but it was a good lesson. 

“All right, off with you both, and I better not hear from either one of you for at least a week.” 

Even the noble could tell the warning held no weight. “Yes, Master,” they chimed again good-naturedly, and a moment later, a sweep of black and red flew by. Yep. Lavi. 

“S-Sorry, Sir,” the other caught himself, shifting again to offer a small bow. 

The darker-toned man waved him off. “Stop that- how much do you know?” 

“Everything, I think.” 

“Affirmative,” Allen confirmed, hanging around the edge of the door. His eyes were still watery and red, but he was smiling again. Good. 

“Then you should know I’m the last person you need to bow to. At least, when my father’s not around.” 

Lavi snickered. “Yes, Sir. Excuse me, Sir,” he replied, and was on his way again as before. 

“Feeling better, I see,” Tyki said to the remaining male, joining him in the otherwise empty room. 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Those two always manage to cheer me up in their own special ways. I’m sorry I worried you.” 

“I’m just glad to see you smiling again, honestly. Now,” he added, pulling the other close. “To the best of my knowledge, my day is clear until my game tonight. What do you want to do?” 

“At the risk of being horribly cliché, you, mostly.” 

“Your wish is my demand,” Tyki replied, leaning down to claim a kiss from his lover. It wasn’t frantic like before, slow and easy even after they curled up on the made bed, entwined in one another. Enjoying each other. Touching without hurry, taking all the time they wanted. 

Until there was a knock on the door. 

“If that’s you, Link, I swear I’m going to murder you,” the noble voiced while his lover continued to nuzzle into his neck. 

“It’s me, Brother.” 

She was trying to hide it, but she was upset. Scared-upset, which his sister never was. Angry-upset, sure, all the time, but she sounded like she was trying not to burst into tears. The one thing that could get him out from under Allen. The reaper felt his worry, so didn’t say anything about putting their activity on hold. “What’s wrong, Road?” her sibling asked, letting her in. 

“Sorry for bothering you if you were… busy,” she spoke, noting their disheveled states, which were quickly remedied. “But Father just told me something, and… Well, I’d be stupid not to know it was coming, I just thought I had more time…” 

“Road. What did he tell you?” Tyki asked, sitting with her on the mattress; Allen backing off as much as he politely could. 

“He’s… arranged a husband for me.” 

“…Oh.” It was the day he’d been dreading for years, and his sister along with him. Who knew what pile of shit that asshole was going to pair this precious angel off with. “Did he mention a name?” 

“Neah Campbell. I don’t know him, apparently his family’s new to the city-” 

“He’s coming to my poker game tonight. I met him and his brother the other day at Uncle Sheril’s house. Clearly, Father doesn’t realize that. Yay for the little things.” 

“First impression?” 

“Little high on himself, but when you’re the oldest son of a rich family, you kind of have to be.” 

“I suppose you would know.” 

“Very funny. Both of them seem to mean well, at the very least. You’re welcome to hang around tonight, if you’d like.” 

“Wouldn’t it be weird for me to be there?” she asked, but her voice was starting to even out. 

“To stay, sure, but you could pop in and give me a kiss for luck. You have before. And I mean on the cheek, Allen; stop thinking it.” 

The reaper had a bout of nervous laughter. 

“He was thinking that?” Road asked, but she sounded amused. “Make sure you punish him good, Brother.” 

“I actually in the process of pampering; he had kind of a long afternoon.” 

“Father?” 

“I guess he’d brought me to his office to tell me about Allen, and as Allen said, wasn’t happy I already knew.” 

“Oh, I see,” she spoke with a weak smile. “I’ll leave you to get back to it, then.” 

“Road-” 

“I’m already feeling better, Brother. I promise.” She gave his forehead a kiss as she stood. “Come find me when you’re done, okay?” 

“I will. Now, where were we?” Tyki asked after closing the door, pulling his lover close again. 

“Well, I believe you were right about-” 

Another knock on the door. Allen thudded his head against the taller man’s chest before answering it. Link. “Ah, there you are,” the blond stated neutrally to him before raising his eyes to the noble. “Your father would like you back in his office.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” came the drawled reply. “I’ll be along in a minute.” 

The other bowed, and took his leave. Allen shut the door. “What else could be possibly want?” he muttered, still facing the carved wood. 

A long pair of arms wrapped him from behind. “He lives to torture me, not you, so don’t worry.” 

“You’re wrong,” the other sighed, leaning back into the touch. “If he hated you half as much as he hates reapers-” 

“Then why are you still alive?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Playing with us is more fun, I imagine. Knowing he’s in control of us when we’re so much more powerful, if allowed we could easily-” 

“Allen, hey,” Tyki’s calming tone came, breaking the angry rant. “You were getting kind of scary there.” 

“…Sorry,” he mumbled, and laid his head against his lover again. “Master told you I’m kind of a head case.” 

“With the best of intentions.” 

Allen snorted. “You should go see your father.” 

“I should.” 

“I shouldn’t go with you, but I am. I have a really bad feeling, Tyki.” 

The noble paused, sighed, and gave his lover a kiss before releasing him. “All right then; let’s go.” 

&

Allen kept his silence most of the way, walking behind Tyki until he held the office door open for him. The stench of smoke hit him hard, and he grappled to stay composed. He had to know what the earl was telling his son, to be sure it was all truth. 

But, to his surprise, this visit had nothing to do with himself or his kind. “I take it your sister went right to cry to you after leaving here?” the man behind the desk drawled, but didn’t appear interested in the answer. 

“If you mean your plans for her, she would’ve appreciated at least knowing who you’re promising the rest of her life to.” 

“Pfft, so dramatic. It’s the way of things. Should you and Dahlia have a daughter, you-” 

“Me and who?!” Tyki demanded, Allen barely caught his temper in his throat. Not her. No. Not just making him marry, but her?!

“Dahlia Klaud. You know the girl, the oldest of-” 

“I know who she is! You don’t get to tell me who I marry!” 

“And yet, here we are. Contracts have been signed a month now; there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“…Is that what you told Road?” the younger noble snarled. 

“It’s exactly what I told her. She’ll marry Neah, you’ll marry Dahlia, and maybe I’ll finally get some peace and quiet.” 

“I can guarantee you won’t,” his son snarled. 

“Oh, did you have someone in mind already?” the earl asked, and Allen saw the dangerous glint in the older man’s eyes. He knew. He fucking knew and this was why he was putting Tyki through this. He really did want them to kill each other. 

He couldn’t stay here. He’d yell and scream and expose them both; he had to go. The reaper blindly shifted, not knowing where he was going, just that he had to leave. 

It didn’t surprise him that once he stopped, he was back at the estate he’d been raised in, in the room his master occupied in his off time, but found the space empty- for about a half second. His brother had followed him. “Allen, what the hell has you so rattled? I’ve never seen even one of us fly by so fast.” 

“H-He knows, Lavi! He knows and instead of just fucking saying so he’s making Tyki get married cause he also knows I won’t be able to handle it. I’ll kill them both, Lavi, I will, and- and-” He broke down to the coming tears, his sibling holding him close. “I couldn’t even handle the earl telling him, Lavi, how can I ever-?” 

The redhead held the white-haired young man close, and called to Cross. This was way above his own pay grade, so to speak, and it was sounding like this was something the older redhead had already lived through. Maybe he’d since figured out a way to help it end better. 

But at the sight of the man, his brother only lashed out further. “You knew, didn’t you?! You fucking knew, they’ve been talking about this over a year, how could you not know?!” Allen spat. “Fucking Dahlia?! Of all the people?! And you couldn’t even warn me?! Fuck you too, Master.” 

“I knew there was someone they were talking to; I didn’t know who. And I never told Klaud about you and Tyki. They’re just trying to get Dahlia off you.” 

“GET HER OFF TYKI!!”

“All right you little idiot, calm down and listen,” Cross spoke, attempting to keep his normal indifferent tone so not to set his apprentice off further. He’d never seen either of them this far gone. “You’ve been wanting a chance to prove yourself, haven’t you? Since before you found out about your mother, but I’m sure that story made it a million times worse. Listen to me, Allen!” he snapped when the other’s furious gaze started to drift and subconsciously shift. “You have your chance to prove you’re just as good as any one of us. So reel yourself in and quit making me look bad.” 

It was four more deep breaths, and the erratic shifting stopped. Two more and the crazed glint lifted from his icy glare. Three more, and his breathing was in the vicinity of normal. “Thank you, Master,” his voice spoke, still raspy. 

The man sighed. “I should‘ve kept you two here. You, at the very least,” the added to the youngest. 

“Why didn’t you?” Allen sniffed. 

“Other than your incessant begging? I knew who Tyki would be to you once you met, and… I wanted that for you. Granted, I thought you could keep a secret better.” 

“I don’t know how yet, but I’m betting it goes back to Link.” 

“Well, we can deal with that later,” the older redhead spoke. “Right now, the earl’s just making like it’s business as usual, right?” 

The other nodded. 

“Let him keep doing that, and let him crack first. I know that’s a shit area for you, but you’ll manage.” 

Another tired nod, unsure. ‘Allen? Can you hear me?’ 

Tyki, unsure himself, and a little scared, no doubt having felt his own outburst. A smile dared touch his lips. ‘Of course I can.’ 

‘I don’t know where you went, but… could you come back? I’m up in my room.’ 

‘Won’t be a minute.’ 

“Tyki?” Cross guessed. 

“Yeah. How’d you know?” 

“Only one person makes you smile like that, Allen,” his brother informed him. 

“Go on,” Cross added. “I have to talk to your brother.” 

“What’d he do?” 

“I’m sure you’ll talk later- you two are worse than a couple schoolgirls.” 

“…Thanks so much, Master.” 

“Scram.” 

Allen soared back to the estate, aiming straight for his lover’s bedroom. The man was there, but pacing- it was a moment before he noticed he wasn’t alone. “Allen,” he smiled as the other shifted to his mortal guise to accept the offered embrace. 

“Sorry I worried you. Again,” he added to the taller man’s chuckle. “I just knew if I stayed in that room-” 

“It’s all right, Allen. Are you all right? That was a lot of angry a little while ago.” 

“…I was raised in the Nine household. Me and Dahlia are the same age; she’s… kind of been obsessed with me since I was six. I begged Master to send me somewhere so I wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore, but now… Master says he didn’t know, and as far as I know, doesn’t have a reason to lie…You know he’s doing this on purpose, right? The earl.” 

A heavy sigh followed the statement. “It crossed my mind. You’re certain?” 

“Just a very good feeling.” 

“We’ll deal with it later,” the noble decided. “Right now, I’m suddenly feeling very jealous and I’d like to make do on my earlier promise and devour you.” 

“Please do,” the other breathed before his lips were captured and body hoisted up for his lover to walk them over to the mattress, easing them down without breaking contact once. This close to Tyki, everything was brighter, made more sense, and if he bit his collar bone one more time he just might come in his pants. 

He didn’t, even after two more nips, and a strong leg coming up between his own had him gasping. “You’re so delicious,” the noble’s drunk tone told him. “I could keep you here and keep having you all afternoon. Would you let me do that?” 

“I can help you do it,” the other breathed, and not really thinking it through, placed a hand over his lover’s chest to mutter a few words before the other could ask what he was doing- but it became clear very quickly. More desire than he’d ever felt in his life filled him, and all aimed at the aroused reaper licking his lips beneath him. Rationale gone, Tyki’s touches and movements gained speed, clothing gone at a record pace. 

A shiver ran down the paler body when his skin hit the air, gaze heavy with lust. The noble could barely concentrate enough to remember to prepare and stretch that waiting form, recalling that skipping that step was detrimental to them both, but especially his lover. 

A howl left Allen when his slicked fingers entered him, muffled by his arm. “Tyki, Tyki, please, I can’t wait…” 

And that was not helping. It actually scared him a little how much he wanted to be inside his lover, a consuming need rather than a strong desire. 

“I’m ready, I swear I am, please…” 

He did seem to be, even if it was soon. Was there something happening on his end too? Unable to control his amplified urges, he trusted Allen’s word, and slid inside him with a sharp thrust. Allen’s entire body arched with pleasure, his voice again muffled with the limb, and Tyki just wanted him so much, again and again, he couldn’t stop himself… 

Allen came with a shudder, but stayed hard and showed no sign of fatigue. That’s what he had done. Would they really be here all afternoon? As much as he hated to admit it, the thought greatly agreed with him, even as he came himself, pace not slowing in the slightest. 

But… Well. If they were going to be here so long, why not have a little fun? “Turn around,” the noble spoke, backing off just enough so the other could, and did, that perfect pale ass front and center. Tyki promptly took it again, sliding his hands up the other’s midsection as he moved to curl under his partner’s arms, and pulled their bodies back flush against each other- just in time to see Allen come again. 

“Holy Hell Tyki….” the reaper moaned, body limp as putty. Well, except one part. The darker-toned man spilled into the hot, tight body again, but still felt no reprieve. He just wanted more, and gripped Allen’s hips hard to get it. Pale arms swung around his neck just to hang on. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” came another moan, and he soiled the comforter again. 

“That’s quite the mess you’re making,” his lover chided in his ear. 

“You’re one to t-talk,” Allen managed. “What’s all that running down my legs?” 

“You’re about to get more of it.” 

“Good. Give me all of you, Tyki.” 

“And just… how much more will that be?” he asked after filling the shorter body again.

“Couple each, promise,” the auburn-haired man replied, as if he’d realized his impromptu move should’ve had more forethought. “Come on, Tyki, take me like you mean it.” 

At the words, Tyki pushed his partner back forward, face against the pillows, to hover and engulf him completely, still thrusting hard. Allen was pressing back at the same pace right until orgasm shook his body again, and the noble was right there with him, panting hard while ignoring the rivers running down both their legs. 

Allen’s head popped up from the pillows. “You got one more way left, then we’re gonna be exhausted,” he spoke. “What’ll it be?” 

“Covered in cum and barking orders. You need to be punished.” 

“Whatever you do,” the shorter man spoke without fear. “Please don’t spank me. I’ll come and come and there’s be so much more to clean up.” 

Tyki let his palm rest on his partner’s cheek, and when he raised it, felt a shudder of excitement roll through the paler form. The smack resounded through the room, Allen moaning into the pillows, drool pooling at the edge of his mouth. “Look at you. I should’ve been doing this from the start.” 

“Oh, no, not again,” was the reply, full of anticipation. “And definitely not harder.” 

The strike came, and Allen became twice the mess he had been. “I wonder if you could come just from this.” 

“Oh, seriously, don’t,” he spoke up, tone changed. “I need to feel you come in me again.” 

“All right. Things to find out at a later date,” he agreed, and gladly continued to impale that perfect, reddened, cum-covered ass. The sounds that had been filling the room were beyond obscene, and the back of his mind really hoped no one came looking for them anytime soon. 

“More, more…” 

Tyki retook his hovering position, pushing himself in to the brim, especially as he felt himself start to lose it again. A strangled cry left his partner, and he was again there with him, more hot, thick fluid running down their thighs and joining the ostentatious puddle beneath them. 

They both took several minutes to collect themselves, and after they had, Tyki spoke up first, “Please don’t take this as a complaint, but should you feel the need to cast that again, warn me.” 

“Definitely,” was the return in a self-reprimanding tone. “Kinda realized after…” 

“Yeah. Though I have to say, I don’t envy you at all now.” 

“Eh?” 

“I’m not cleaning up this mess.” 

“…You know, while it’s physically impossible to suffocate me, I easily could you.” 

“Good,” he smiled. “Then we could pass together and forget all this nonsense.” He took a languid kiss from his lover. “But as it stands…” 

“Yeah. All right, let’s get this cleaned up; I have a poker game to get you ready for, don’t I?” Allen reminded him. “I’ll even get you clean first.” 

“And that’s why you’re the special favorite.” 

Allen shoved him and got up.

&

Cleaning up wasn’t as horrific as Allen had been thinking it was going to be. The two got themselves decently cleaned with the dry parts of the sheets, which were bundled up and brought down to laundry by the servant. He thought about asking one of the cleaning staff to do it, but that probably meant explaining why the bed needed changing, and he really didn’t have the energy to lie. Besides all else, it wasn’t that bad to just quietly switch the sheets over himself while his lover sat in a warm bath. 

A warm bath the noble wanted company in, and since everything else about the joined rooms were back to normal, Allen decided a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. “How are you not all sticky?” Tyki asked as he got his wish. 

“I shifted to sneak out spare sheets and blankets for your bed. Once I shifted back, I was clean again. I told you we don’t technically need to do stuff like this,” the reaper replied. 

“What about clothes, then?” the noble asked as his lover settled in with him. “Are they technically a part of you, or…?” 

“Master tried explaining that once, but I didn’t really understand. You’re welcome to ask him yourself, though.” 

“He’d answer?” 

“Master can be short-tempered, but not that short-tempered. He likes you, too. Probably because you actually show him respect- he usually only gets that from other reapers.” 

“He seems like someone who has seen and knows a lot; it’s only natural to acknowledge that. You know, unless you’re my father.” 

“It’s not just him. Most see us that way. I’m still amazed you don’t.” 

Tyki gently kissed him, keeping the shorter body snug. “I could never, especially now. I know treating you like a servant comes a little too easily to me-” 

“Because that’s what I am. All I wanted was to wipe myself down first, and you didn’t have a problem with that- not that I expected you to. It would’ve look weird if you were helping me anyway.” 

“…I suppose.” 

Allen smiled softly, brushing the other’s bangs from his face. He still smelled like sweat. “Come on, let’s get your butt cleaned up so you can go play with your friends. I know you’re gonna want to look your best sizing up Road’s fiancé,” he tried to kid, but the words brought forward thoughts they both wanted to forget. “One… thing at a time,” was the added murmur. 

“One fiancée at a time,” the noble managed. 

“Yeah,” was the soft reply. “Is she… coming around soon?” 

“Her and her father are coming by for lunch next week, so don’t worry about it again until then.” 

“I make no promises,” he spoke, debating whether or not he should tell his lover he already knew the young woman. 

“Now, weren’t you going to get me cleaned up? I’m looking forward to it.” 

Gray eyes rolled in humor. “Pervert.” 

“You love it.” 

Allen kissed him. “If only I could figure out why.” 

“Please do me a favor and don’t think too hard on it; you might realize what a complete waste of time I am.” 

The reaper scoffed. “Shut up and dip your head back.” 

“Washing my hair for me?” 

“Or drowning you. I haven’t decided yet.” 

Snickering, Tyki did as asked. 

&

The mood grew more sober as Allen dressed the noble to see his friends, both worrying over what couldn’t be remedied. “I’d tell you to smile,” the reaper spoke carefully. “But I never really got around to showing you how to cheat, did I?” 

Tyki took the lighter-toned hands securing his tie into his own to give them a squeeze. “I’ll be counting on you to be my eyes, then.” 

“Who am I watching?” 

“Kanda Yu. Professional asshole.” 

Allen started to laugh. “Then why do you keep inviting him?” 

“At this point it’s kind of a vendetta. He’ll have shit hands all night, then suddenly he’s going home with the entire pot.” 

“The definitely sounds suspicious. I’ll keep an eye out while I’m serving you lazy nobles your scotch.” 

“I’d be very grateful. So grateful that I swear I won’t smoke, so no one else will either.” 

“That would be amazing, but you’re sure your friends won’t mind?” 

“If they bitch, I’ll just tell them Dad’s been up my ass about making the room stink. It wouldn’t exactly be a lie. Apparently the only room in the place that’s allowed to stink is his damn study.” 

“…Well, you’re presentable so not there’s just getting the room set, right?” 

“Mr. Campbell should be here soon, actually- I asked him to come early so we could talk.” 

“Well thanks for telling me,” the servant drawled. “Want him downstairs too, or…?”

“The library, actually. I was about to head there myself.” 

“All right, will do.” Allen gave his lover a kiss and went on his way. He was barely into the hall when he heard quick steps following after him. “Miss. Road,” he spoke, letting the young woman catch up. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

She put a finger over her lips, dragging him around the next corner. “I was trying to listen, but I couldn’t hear well. Did Tyki say he was meeting with Neah beforehand?” 

“Yeah. In the library.” 

“That makes sense,” she spoke, but it seemed to be to herself. “Tyki says it’s the best place to think. Okay, thanks,” she added to the man, and ran off again. 

Allen wanted to ask what she was up to, but there was no time. He had to be downstairs to show the coming visitor in, and that room, sadly, wouldn’t set itself up. Hopefully he’d have a chance to talk to her later.

&

The reaper didn’t know who he’d pissed off to this degree, but no matter what he’d done, it didn’t condone this. This was torturous and unfair and Tyki could’ve at least fucking mentioned it. 

Neah Campbell was very nearly Tyki Mikk’s identical twin. After the initial shock, it did make sense, he supposed, all branch extensions from the same tree, but Tyki was going to hear about not warning him. It’d taken all his composure to be polite and courteous when all he wanted to do was gape in dismay- and mild arousal. ‘You sadist prick, I’m going to kill you,’ he told his lover again. 

‘The threats don’t mean a lot when I know they’re empty,’ was the easy-going reply. ‘The only thing you’ll murder is my sex drive, and I’m not complaining about that.’ 

‘We’ll see about that later, Mister,’ Allen informed him, entering the library with a smile even as he issued the threat. “Neah Campbell to see you, Sir.” 

‘Looking forward to it,’ Tyki returned, his own expression neutral as he spoke, “Thank you, Allen,” before turning his attention to the visitor. “And thank you for your time, Mr. Campbell- I know it was short notice.” 

“It’s fine. Call me Neah, please. Would it be a safe guess that your father has let you in on his plans? Forgive me for not saying anything myself, I was sworn not to until he did, and I wasn’t sure-” 

“The plans for you and my sister, yes. Well, he told her and she told me just a little while ago.” 

The visitor’s brow knitted together. “Just now? He and my father have been discussing for over a year.” 

“And signed contracts a month ago. He also pulled the same stunt with me, and neither of us are impressed.” 

“Mr. Mikk… may I ask why you wanted to speak with me?” 

The other man chuckled. “I’m not going to go all protective big brother on you, I promise. I only wanted a feel for your personality.” 

“I see. Would it… be too bold to ask if Miss. Road is present today? I’d very much like to meet her.” 

“Are you sure? She’s one hell of a handful. And if you’re under any delusion of taming her-” 

“I wouldn’t want her to be anyone but who she is. And seeing how fond you clearly are of her, that can’t be anything but a good person.” 

“…Well said, but I can’t help but wonder if this is a clever show.” 

“Allen could assure you it’s not, if his opinion is one you trust.” 

Tyki turned to his lover standing quietly by, confusion marring his features. “I know what he means,” the reaper spoke. “But I can only do basic magic. Master or Lavi could do it, though.” 

It was as if the visitor’s guard went up. “May I ask why? I was under the impression all reapers could work magic.” 

“Yes, but not all of us are good at it,” Allen replied, not wanting to explain his situation, especially to someone he wasn’t sure he trusted. “How did you even know I’m a reaper?” 

Neah turned to Tyki, his expression confused that the other was letting a servant, and a reaper no less, talk back to him. But the other noble was unfazed. “I’d like an answer to that myself.” 

“My father and I happened to be meeting with your father when he received the message that Allen would be coming, and you called him by name earlier. I didn’t mean to invoke your suspicions.” 

“Indeed. Allen, how upset would Master Cross be if you dragged him this way for this?” 

A bright grin cross the auburn-haired man’s face. “Livid! Please let me go.” 

Tyki chuckled. “No. How about seeing if your brother would like a break from his duties first?” 

“Oh, fine,” the other slumped, but made his way out the door. 

“Interesting relationship you two have,” he heard Neah speak on the other side. 

“It’s been my experience that nothing fruitful comes from treating people as less than they are,” Tyki replied, and his lover about melted there in the hall. 

‘Have to get Lavi,’ he reminded himself after a moment, and made his way down to the kitchen. 

Where his brother was not present. Not anywhere in the vicinity he spent the majority of his daylight hours. Huh. Well, he was easy enough to track; that magic any one of them could work in their sleep, so to speak. 

Following the link he shared with his sibling, he found himself lead to the same unused room the redhead had dragged himself to the day before. Hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything, he quietly pushed open the door. 

Found Lavi. But as he had Lenalee sandwiched between himself and the wall in a very deep kiss, neither of them took notice of the accidental peeping tom. Allen crept back and flew across the city to get their master. 

But upon coming through the wall of the familiar room, found a scene of a similar nature. Only Lady Klaud was pining the man down to his own bed- both thankfully still clothed. “Geez, everybody’s getting laid,” he muttered, forgetting he could be heard and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Too late. His master’s bloodthirsty gaze turned to him. “Klaud, would you give us a moment?” 

“Yeah, sure,” the woman actually chuckled, then left the room. 

“By ‘everyone,’ I assume you mean Lavi and I.” 

The other nodded, not daring another word. It was just eerie when the other was this mad but acting this calm. And realized the redhead had caught on way too quickly. And his master wouldn’t be this mad at him just for interrupting. “I messed up that spell, didn’t I? It affected you two as well.” 

“Well, look who’s using their brain today,” Cross remarked. “Not as intensely as I’m sure it was with you and Tyki, but yes. Now, what do you want?” 

“…A spell.” He was feeling really bad now, and hoped Lavi was okay. His brother had been so careful so far not to scare Lenalee, and now, because of himself, he might be left with any choice. 

The older man snorted. “Oh, hell,” he snickered. “I don’t think I want to know.” 

Allen explained the series of events that had brought him here, and Cross begrudgingly agreed to go. “Lavi’s still going to be shit at controlling himself, he won’t be able to cast for shit,” he added with a sigh, shifting to leave with his younger apprentice. 

“…Like you?” the other dared. 

“I’d watch your tongue, you little shit.” 

“Hey, I just thought that having a mate meant-” 

“I can’t believe I raised such a judgmental little asshole. I see you still don’t have full function of your brain. Let’s go.” 

“What do you mean, Master?” Allen asked a couple times as they flew back, but the older man refused to answer, intent on ignoring him. “You keep telling me I’m going to go too far one day,” he finally muttered. “Did I?” 

The redhead stopped as they were breaching their destination with a sigh. “Do you understand why?” 

The other’s head slowly shook. “But I want to.” 

“What’s usually the problem?” 

“I don’t think before I open my trap.” 

“Right. And again, you made an assumption without getting as much information as you could.” 

“…You’re not sleeping with Lady Klaud, are you? Oh! Oh! It’s one of those ‘everything but’ things, right?” 

“I believe you had a similar arrangement a few years ago.” 

A happy grin crossed Allen’s face. “He was fun.” 

“Have you told Tyki?” 

“It hasn’t come up!” the younger man snapped back just as his lover’s concerned tone took his attention. 

‘Everything okay, Allen? You’ve been gone awhile.’ 

‘Sorry, we’re coming now,’ he replied, then added aloud, “We should go; I’m taking too long.” 

“Lead the way, Idiot.” 

The nobles were surprised to see the reaper return with the older redhead; but Allen explained that Lavi ‘couldn’t get away,’ and retrieving Cross was what had kept him, many apologizes. 

“It’s fine,” Tyki told him. “Did Allen tell you why we asked, Master Cross?” 

“To find out if your new friend here is a lying piece of garbage.” 

“Whenever you’re ready,” was the returned chuckle. 

He lit a cigarette first, then closed the distance between himself and Neah. “On your feet, if you don’t mind.” 

A little startled, the other rose. Reading a mind was easy but showing the findings to another person was so high level Lavi had to concentrate hard to do it. But Cross. Allen was sure his master could do any spell in his sleep. Or under the influence of an accidental casting. 

While the redhead’s right hand stayed on Neah’s forehead, his left stretched out to Tyki, palm flat. He touched each finger to his thumb, then held it flat again. Allen couldn’t see what his master was showing his lover from where he was, but whatever it was, it definitely had Tyki’s attention. 

Eventually, though, the noble gave a nod, and both the redhead’s hands lowered. “We’re done now?” 

“Thank you for your time, Master Cross.” 

“By the way, Tyki,” Cross spoke before leaving. “Be sure to ask Allen all about his friend Johnny.” 

The auburn-haired reaper felt himself go pale. ‘Not fair!’ 

‘Welcome to life, Idiot,’ and the older man was gone. 

Tyki was ignoring the comment for now, but there was some burning curiosity, and not smiling at Neah exactly, but the suspicion was gone from his gaze. “Allen, would you fetch Road for me?” 

“She’s already here,” he replied, seeing her timeline down one of the many shelves of books. She’d been there the entire time, explaining her earlier questions. 

There was a laugh in return. “Well, then. Come on out, Road.” 

The woman did, rounding in from behind one of many shelves, head held him, like eavesdropping was nothing to be ashamed of. As this conversation concerned her, many people, including Miss Road, would have that opinion. 

After a wary glance between the two noblemen, probably in notice of their similar appearance, she then walked up to Neah, not breaking eye contact once. “You’ve known about this for over a year.” 

“That’s how long our fathers have been discussing it, yes.” 

“And you’re fine with your father making this choice for you?” 

The other shrugged. “I had no prospects in that area of my own, and haven’t deluded myself with thoughts of ever marrying for anything other that it being a good choice for both families involved.” 

“That’s the most pathetic thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“I prefer ‘realistic,’ but as you like.” 

“You realize the only reason my darling father picked you was because he thinks I have an unnatural attachment to Tyki and thinks he’s doing me a favor by matching me up with someone who looks almost exactly like him?” 

His expression matched her unimpressed tone. “Is he doing you a favor?” 

She slapped him. 

He rubbed his jaw. “That’s a ‘no,’ then?” 

“You think, Asshole?!” 

“Okay, okay,” Tyki intervened then, holding out a hand to ease his sister back. “Neah, if you’ll excuse us, Allen will show you the way downstairs and I’ll join you shortly.” 

The visitor gave a half-nod, but followed the reaper out the door. Neah gratefully seemed to be keeping his silence until they were paces from their destination, when he asked, “How long have you been here?” 

“It’s my second day,” Allen replied only. 

“So you don’t know anyone very well yet.” 

“Not exactly,” the reaper spoke, opening the door for him. “But I get a feel for personalities pretty quickly. A little common sense would’ve told you that was a stupid thing to say.” It was mostly Tyki’s anger fueling his already-lose tongue, but that wasn’t really an excuse. 

And it showed on Neah’s face. “You must be very assured of your place to speak to me in such a way.” 

“Miss. Road is important to Tyki,” the reaper replied. “He won’t dismiss me for returning your favor in kind.” 

“And you use on honorific for Miss. Road but not Mr. Mikk,” the noble added thoughtfully. “Interesting.” 

Allen halted and turned a few feet from their destination. “Do not play mind games with me,” he warned. “You will lose.” 

The look in the other’s golden eyes changed, igniting at the challenge. It really was creepy how similar he looked to Tyki. “So will you just come out and tell me you’re sleeping with him?” 

“I may only be a servant, but who I do in what little spare time I have is my business and no one else’s.” 

“You have spare time? I can remedy that.” 

“I don’t work for you.” 

“Wanna bet, Red?” 

“Allen.” 

Lavi. Of course. His brother would know his mood swings from a few miles off. 

“Excuse me, Sir,” the newcomer smiled. “Could I borrow Allen a moment? Mr. Mikk will be with you shortly.” 

Mr. Campbell waved them off. The younger reaper did his best not to seem too eager to leave, following his brother in silence. 

Right until they were out of hearing range, and the older man hit him over the head. “Ow! What the hell?!”

“That was for taking that noble’s obvious bait,” was the retort, and took another strike. “And that’s for the spell you fucked up earlier.” 

“Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. I know I messed up the balance you had with Lenalee.” 

“…It was getting off anyway,” the older reaper admitted. “With or without that stunt, something like that would’ve happened soon anyway.” 

“So you’re dating now?” 

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“I didn’t, you did.” 

“Allen.” 

A sigh. “Fine. In the future, I will do my best to watch my tongue around pretentious and manipulative assholes,” he recited. 

“If he reports you to the Council, even Master won’t be able to help you.” 

“I’ll take that bet.” 

“I’d rather you didn’t. Please, Allen, be careful.” 

His brother’s gaze was pleading; the younger man couldn’t help but agree. “I’ll do my best, but I’ll probably fuck up.” 

“Just take a breath before you start talking,” the other told him, and very much not for the first time. “Especially around Mr. Campbell.” 

“Okay, okay. So you’re dating Lenalee now?” 

Now Lavi sighed. “No, she’s just extra confused and probably hurt now. I, um, might’ve bolted the second it wore off.” 

“You just left her?! Master would be appalled!” 

“I know. I just… panicked.” 

“…Do you want me to talk to her? I can try to explain without, uh, explaining.” 

“Tempting, but it really should be me. I should put an end to this.” 

“Who knows? Maybe it’ll be a beginning,” Allen dared as they started walking again. 

Lavi started to laughed. “That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth!” 

“See if I ever try to cheer you up again!” the other fumed. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be going?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Someone needed to show Tyki’s friends in, and it wouldn’t be Tyki. All the others, though, as far he knew, he lover had prepared him for meeting. 

Komui Li, a pleasant Chinese man that never seemed to stop smiling and actually thanked Allen for taking his coat. Kanda Yu, the alleged cheater he was supposed to keep an eye on- the reaper wasn’t sure the other had any actual personality to speak of. Tyki had even mention that the fifth member to their little party was Lady Klaud, but he hadn’t expected her to bring Cross along- they really were closer than he himself had realized. “Master!” he greeted the man with a smile and a hug. 

“What the hell has gotten into you?” was the return drawl. “Get off.” 

“Aw. I missed you too.” 

“Get. Off.” 

Reluctantly, Allen released his hold. “Oh, if it isn’t just like old times,” Lady Klaud snickered. “Don’t feel you have to be at my side all night, Cross; go play with your kids awhile.” 

He shot her a disdainful stare and she walked off with a smile. “You don’t have to stay with us either, Master.” 

“…May as well be sure you’re behaving yourselves.” 

“Woo!” 

“Not an excuse to neglect your duties.” 

“Oh, they’ll get their scotch, don’t worry,” his apprentice waved the warning off. “Come on, let’s-” 

He was cut off by a body running by him. A crying body. Lenalee. There wasn’t even a muffled apology as she breezed through- very unlike her- and was explained when Allen looked to where she’d come from and saw his brother’s guilty expression. 

“That must’ve been a shitty explanation.” 

“…I didn’t explain,” Lavi softly spoke. “I just told her it was a mistake. And it was.” 

“What?! Why would you even-?!” 

Cross’ hand was over his mouth, pushing him along. “You have shit to do; I’ll handle this,” he spoke, giving the youngest reaper a final shove. 

“But-” 

“I’m sure you and Lavi will catch up later. Scram.” 

Allen turned on his heel and left, but not before a parting grumble. Stupid nobles and their stupid scotch. Shit tasted like vomit anyway. 

Tyki had kept his word, at least, not a single cigar, cigarette or pipe was lit, and it seemed that, as the man had said, likely wouldn’t be until the man decided to do so himself. That was a plus- but that also meant they were drinking more. 

Except Mr. Kanda. He nursed his first glass while many were on their second and third fills, and his careful gaze stayed on his hand and the cards in it. Within five minutes, Allen knew how he was doing it. Any time Mr. Kanda got a good card, he shifted his hand so he could inconspicuously hide it up his sleeve. Of course he’d have unbeatable cards by night’s end. 

Allen silently left to get the pitcher he carried refilled, and when he passed by Tyki again, muttered in his ear, “Sir? That matter you asked me to look into? You were definitely correct.” 

It was a minute before the noble remembered what he was talking about (blame the alcohol), but then gave a nod. “Thank you, Allen.” 

“Of course, Sir.” 

He’d served Tyki first, naturally, so when the older man beckoned him back over, he was confused- until he was pulled in by the collar for a very full kiss. In front of his friends. “Make sure your ass is available when we’re done here.” 

Allen felt himself turn the brightest red imaginable, and fled from the room back to the kitchen. 

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Lavi asked at his panicked state, but still mortified, he couldn’t respond. “Ah,” was the sigh now. “What did he do?” 

“Honestly, I’m trying to figure that out myself,” the noble’s voice came. The redhead backed off minimally, but still warily watched. 

Allen stared at the newcomer, features curled in disgust. “How could you possibly see what you said as okay? We’re not exactly supposed to be advertising, and I know I’m just a servant, but you’re not treating me like your personal whore.” 

Tyki blinked, clearly taken back by the term. “That is the exact opposite of what I meant. Well, I suppose there was possessiveness implied, but… mostly, the intention was showing off what a clever, handsome man was letting me sleep with him.” 

Allen felt his cheeks color again, but this time, not in anger, and not nearly as dark. “Th-That was it?” 

“I intended a compliment, not an insult. I’m deeply sorry that wasn’t made clearer."

“…Oh. Now I just feel stupid.” 

“Not at all,” the other chuckled, approaching the younger male. “I’m relieved to know you’ll call me out on my bullshit. And as for my father’s bullshit, those are all friends, even Kanda. They’re used me and my antics, and for all they knew, I was just being drunk anyway." 

"Not Campbell." 

"He wouldn't dare go against me directly. He's been made aware he's barely still welcome under this roof. Now, would I be out of line to ask you if you’d come keep my lap warm while we play?” 

In the corner of his eye, Allen saw his brother’s head drop back, probably thinking he himself had forgiven too easily if a proposition like that was the response. But it was Tyki’s way of trying to make up for the misunderstanding. “List of things I have to take care of for your ass aside? Who’s going to get your drinks? Yourselves?” 

Tyki slouched. “You do raise an excellent point.” 

Allen snorted. Nobles. 

“How about I pull you down when you come through again?” 

“You’re insatiable.” 

“Is that a ‘yes?’” 

Gray eyes rolled. “Yes.” 

Tyki grinned, gave him a kiss, and was off again. 

“How do you stand that guy?” Lavi asked him. “That arrogance-” 

“We just… seem to balance each other out. And I want to enjoy that as long as I can. How’s Lenalee? And where’s Master?” It was getting later in the day, but not many were around; it seemed safe enough to talk about- he’d no doubt be corrected if the logic was flawed. 

“I’m not sure where Master went. Things are… still shaky with Lenalee,” his brother eventually spoke. “Master did haul me after her to explain properly, but she didn’t believe me. Said I was crazy, how convenient it is that people can’t see us when we’re reapers… So Master, then I, showed her our right eyes. Terrified her.” 

“But she stopped yelling, right?” 

Lavi snorted despite himself. “Yeah, she did. But now, instead of being mad at me, she’s scared of me. Not sure which is better.” 

“…Does she talk to Miss. Road about stuff?” 

“I have no idea. They seem friendly, but I don’t know how far that goes.” 

“Huh. Did you tell her that Tyki and Miss. Road can see us?” 

“Didn’t get that far. Ran off.” 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Lavi,” Allen replied, and heard clinking footsteps approaching from the opposite hall. “Lenalee,” he tried to smile at the sight of the woman. 

“I see Lavi’s updated you,” she spoke evenly. “Allen. Are you really seeing Mr. Tyki?” 

The other spun to his brother. “You told her that?!”

“No,” Lenalee said again before the other man could. “Miss. Road told me I’m not sure why, except that… they can see you too, um like that? There’s a few families?”

“Yup,” Allen agreed in as friendly a manner as could. “The Council gave the ability to a few after, um, an incident a couple centuries ago. It’s… supposed to keep us under control, but most of us don’t really need it. Lavi especially. And I’m not just saying that cause I’m his brother.” 

Finally, her head turned to the older man. “You… have no set lifespan?” 

“Not… technically, but if I found a mate, my lifespan would become the same as thier's, assuming I was the one who’d helped them pass on, and that’s the path most take.” 

‘Not Master,’ Allen realized, and made a mental note to ask the man more unwanted questions. 

“Would you?” the woman asked. 

“I… Honestly, I don’t know.” 

She bit her lip, but walked a few more steps to stand in front of him. “Can… I see your eye again?” 

Lavi didn’t hesitate to reach for the knot that help the eye patch in place while his brother kept watch. Her dark eyes fixed on the flickering blue flame, as if memorized by it-until a hand reached up to touch it, and he gently took hold of it. “You don’t want to do that.” 

“Will something bad happen?” 

“Yeah.” Allen almost voiced what, then realized there was probably a reason he wasn’t telling her. He felt he should get points for remembering to keep his trap shut. “Does this mean you’ve stopped being afraid of me? Because you don’t have a reason to be. At all.” 

“It… was a shock. For now though, can we go back to how we were. I think… I need to process this some more.” 

“Sure. I’m just glad you’re not upset with me anymore.” 

Lenalee gave a nod, and turned to walk away, but paused by Allen. “Did he really write you just to tell me how pretty my smile is?” 

“Like every other week, yeah,” the younger reaper deadpanned. She smiled to herself, and continued on her way. ‘Maybe it hasn’t all gone to shit after all.’ 

‘That might be optimistic, but… I can hope.’ 

So happy his brother was feeling better, the younger reaper completely forgot to ask what their master had wanted to talk to his older apprentice about without himself around earlier. 

&

Allen was making his way down to the room his lover was entertaining his friends in about an hour later, bearing a tray with a pitcher of more scotch, not realizing he was humming to himself until he was about at his destination, and not smelling the stench of tobacco as he opened the door. Not a single cigarette or cigar was lit, but the pitcher he’d left was nearly empty- he supposed it was what they’d been compensating with since Tyki apparently wasn’t interested in smoking that night. 

And the pony-tailed noble kept his word- when Allen approach the table, the second the new pitcher was safe and stationary, he scooped up the shorter male into his lap. “Help me get some good cards, will you?” 

“You’re so drunk.” 

“It’s my deal,” he said, handing the servant the deck. “But you go ahead; bring me some luck.” 

“Thanks, Tyki; this isn’t incredibly awkward or anything,” was the retort, earning a collective chuckle from the rest of the remaining group. 

“We’re long used to Tyki’s antics,” a dark-haired Chinese man, Kom... Komui, that's right, sitting across from them spoke. “Besides, this is a friendly game, right, gentlemen?” 

There was a few casual agreements; Mr. Kanda stayed silent, eyes glaring. ‘Let’s see how good he is,’ Allen kept to himself, dealing out the cards- and two extra to himself and his lover. He took over holding them, too, as Tyki’s shaky hands would probably give them away. Ace and a queen. Put some back, take more than entitled. King and another ace. Put all extras back, only take what was entitled. Another queen. 

The servant wasn’t paying much attention to the other players, something that usually worked in his favor, people assuming he was naïve, but Mr. Kanda seemed wise to him. But he didn’t say a word. “Two pair,” Allen spoke when it was his turn. “But it’s a really good match up.” 

Groaning was heard around him. Ah, the sound of victory. “I knew you’d bring luck,” his lover told him, giving his cheek a kiss. 

“Well, gentlemen, I think that’s all for me this evening. My lovely wife will have my head if I lose any more money,” Komui chuckled, standing. The other agreed on similar grounds - all but Mr. Kanda, who stayed behind, still glaring. 

“If you’re looking for a show, Pretty Boy, you should know I charge,” Allen drawled right at the stare. 

“You were cheating,” he shot back. 

Shrug. “So were you.” 

“All right, all right,” Tyki drawled. “Kanda, you’re a dick, so I got Allen to meet your game. Don’t get all pissy cause you got called on your bullshit.” 

“You’re so drunk,” the servant noted again. “But still right.” 

The third man rolled his eyes and left the room as well.

“Now,” the noble continued, nuzzling into his lover’s neck. “How much trouble would I be in with you if I tried to take you on this table?” 

“We’re alone, so none, as long as you’re sure it’ll stay that way.” 

Tyki gradually stood, allowing the other to slide easily off his lap, to go and lock the door. “No objections now?” he asked, heat already lighting his eyes further. 

Allen leaned back on the table, mischievous grin in place. “None.” 

The taller man swiftly closed the space between them, even to immediately plant his lover completely on the table with a demanding kiss. “I only feel right when I’m with you,” he murmured. 

“Likewise,” was the burning reply. 

“Oh, that’s right,” the noble suddenly grinned toothily. “Who’s Johnny?” 

Allen groaned. “Can’t you just do me and I’ll explain later?” 

“I think you’re trying to sidetrack me.” 

The reaper sighed. “And I can’t believe it’s not working.” He paused before speaking again. “Johnny’s a good friend of mine. For awhile, he was a really close friend, I guess technically still is, but he’s mortal, had to get married, and once he was engaged, said he ‘felt uncomfortable’ screwing around with me. No sex, but yeah, right in the vicinity of everything but sex.” 

“…Do I know Johnny?” Tyki smiled. 

“I really hope not.” 

“Oh, come now, I’m not asking because I want to hurt him. Just the opposite.” 

“…Oh?” 

Tyki paused, golden eyes skating over every inch of his lover’s features. “It sounds like you could use all the support you can get soon.” 

Allen blinked. He wanted to know… for himself? “Johnny Gil.” 

“Oh, yes, he moved here with his wife a couple years ago.” 

“Did he? We kind of… lost touch.” 

“…You two are fighting, aren’t you?” 

“Not… fighting. More… I get a touch angry when I see his wife.” 

“What? Even though you never-?” 

“We still got too close. I’m fine when it’s just Johnny and his wife isn’t around. Whereas with you, I’ll just be a condensed ball of angry all the time. I’ll kill Dahlia, I’ll kill you, and then, in all likelihood, myself. Thank you so much for needling and not just having your way with me.” 

“I’m trying to help you.” 

“You’re failing,” the reaper bit back to his lover’s snarl. 

There was nothing delicate about what happened next. A lot of grasping, more snarling, biting, grabbing, and Allen called out when he was abruptly flipped over, clothes a mess on the floor, groaning when two fingers, barely slicked, pushed inside him. The digits roughly stretched him, barely able to keep up with the ferverent pace, grasping at the table to stay on his weakening legs. 

No warning. The fingers left, and his lover’s thick shaft was shoved inside, leaving him a gasping mess on the surface. After a few hard, merciless thrusts, the pace slowed to a stop. “Shit.” 

“If you fucking stop now, you won’t make it to your engagement,” Allen bit back.

The pace started up again, not nearly as unforgiving, but hard and fast as he usually was. The auburn-headed man was still losing it against the surface, pumping himself along with Tyki’s thrusts, craving even more stimulation. He came hard when the other bit into his neck again, cock shoved all the way inside. His body shuddered while his lover continued to impale him in pursuit of his own release, relief washing over them both when the hot fluid filled him. 

Neither spoke for awhile, catching their breath. Tyki found his words first. “That was uncalled for. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry? Did you hear a complaint?” 

“No, but-” 

Allen turned to face him, still holding onto the corner of the table to keep standing on shaky legs. “I’m a reaper. I thrive on rough. And… I’m sorry, actually- my mood was rubbing off on you.” 

“We were both agitated, but it was still no excuse.” 

“I’m not mad, Tyki; I could’ve kicked you in the groin if I wanted.” 

“That had to hurt.” 

“…You’re just not going to stop, are you?” 

“Many would call that a good thing.” 

“Not me. You apologized, I forgave you, move on. Please.” 

“…Would it be safe to pick up our previous conversation?” 

“Debatable. I mean, Johnny does know I’m a reaper, so maybe he could help. I’d… just feel bad dragging him into my mess.” 

“I hear that’s the function of a friend.” 

Allen groaned, hiding his face behind his arms. “I’m a reaper; I don’t do relying on people.” 

“Not even me?” 

A gray eye peeked out. “You’re mine, that’s different.” 

“Sounds like Johnny was a pretty close second. How about I just send him a message, and see what happens?”

Another groan, but the arms dropped. “If you must.” 

“Good. Now, with your permission, I’d like to have you properly, as that was just a train wreck,” Tyki deadpanned. 

The auburn-headed man snorted. “To your room, then?” 

“Provided you can walk,” the cocky tone returned. 

Allen shifted. Tyki flew back at the frozen chill the change caused. “Shit, it was only a joke.” 

The reaper snickered. “I’ll meet you in your room.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two days. Well, a day and a half before Link greeted Tyki and Miss. Road back from a picnic (accompanied by Allen and a very quiet Lenalee), to inform the nobleman that a ‘Mr. Jonathon Gil’ was waiting for him in the parlor.

Allen nearly shifted right on the horse he shared with the female servant to go see his friend- until her soft tone asked, “Do you know who that is, Allen?” 

“…Kind of an old friend,” he replied simply. “I’m sorry to ask this, but do you think you could take care-?”

“Go on with Mr. Tyki,” she smiled. “I’ll take care of cleaning up.” 

“You are amazing, thank you,” he grinned back, and dismounted. Forgetting he should wait for his lover, he shifted and flew straight for the parlor. 

The blond was standing, pushing his glasses back on his nose, feet shuffling while he waited. “Johnny!” the reaper greeted him happily with open arms- after shifting back, of course. His friend wasn’t one that could see him as he truly was. 

“Allen!” came the return, just as cheerful, returning the gesture. “Are you okay? The letter was so vague-” 

“I’m fine, I am,” the reaper replied, releasing him. “Tyki just- Oh, shit! I left Tyki outside!”

The visitor laughed. “I’m sure it’s okay. I mean, if he’s the kind of person that would write a stranger for help. Okay, you’re okay, so what’s the problem? The letter just said you needed help.” 

“So you panicked and rode right over? Aw, Johnny, that’s so sweet. I am okay, but you know that thing you did everything in your power to spare me from?” 

“You mean being mated to a married man? That thing?” 

“Yeah… looks like it’s probably going to happen anyway.” 

“Oh, Allen, I’m so sorry. How in the world did that happen?” 

The reaper sat down with his friend to explain. During story time, Tyki came in to join them, not interrupting, just sitting with his lover while he recounted the past week. Johnny listened intently, expression growing more and more concerned with every word. “When is she coming?” he asked at the end of the explanation. 

“Two days,” Tyki answered. “Her and her parents are coming for lunch.” 

“I don’t know if it helps, but you can certainly come to my house while she’s here, Allen. We can try to figure out something permanent then.”

“Are you sure it’s not-?” 

“It’s fine, I promise. I’ve been told I need a new hobby, and you were always a favorite.” 

The auburn head laughed. “Oh, a hobby, am I? Thanks.” 

“You know what I mean. Well, I am sorry for my sudden disturbance-”

“Nonsense,” Tyki spoke then. “Please, feel free to stay while if you have some time. I’m sure you’d like to catch up.” 

“I would, but I left in quite the rush. If I’m not back by dinner, there will be worrying, and with worrying comes yelling.” 

A chuckle. “I understand.” 

Allen didn’t, but smiled when his friend looked his way again. “We can talk plenty when you come over. Do you know what time she’ll be here?” 

“Ten,” Tyki replied. 

“Look forward to seeing you,” Johnny replied, and took his leave. 

“See?” the raven head told his lover. “It was good to ask.” 

“Maybe. I still feel like an ass for dragging him into this.” 

“He doesn’t seem to mind. He regarded you fondly the entire visit.” 

“Jealous?”

The noble scoffed. “No. And you’d know if I was. Unless there’s a reason I should be.” 

“No, no, not at all, I just… If the roles were reverse, I don’t think I’d be… as calm,” he spoke, the corner of his eye noting the door opening. When he saw the earl coming through, the servant shot up to his feet, hoping the other hadn’t noticed. 

“…Were you given permission to sit?” the newcomer drawled. 

“Yes, Sir,” Allen spoke immediately, knowing his lover wouldn’t contest it. 

“Get gone; I need to have a word with my son.” 

“Yes, Sir,” the reaper spoke only again, and left the room without a glance back. But not the hall. The earl would kill him if he was caught eavesdropping, but he had to know what was going on. 

“You’re allowing him too much freedom,” the older man spoke in the same deadpan tone. “You seem to still be under the delusion that they have some kind of humanity in them, Tyki, and I cannot press-” 

“I know, I know,” the other bit back. “You’ve made it perfect plain that you-” 

“Allen?” a voice closer to him questioned, and his attention switched. 

“Miss. Road!” he gasped, managing a bow. Lenalee was with her, but his fellow servant wasn’t acknowledging him, so- 

“Father and Tyki?” the noblewoman guessed, side-glancing the door. 

“Y-Yeah,” he admitted. 

“There’s a much safer way to do that.” 

“…Huh?” 

“Come with me,” she continued, taking him by the wrist to swiftly walk into the next room. “See?” was the quiet add, pointing to the wall that separated the two spaces. “Much lower chance of getting caught, especially since you can go through walls and such.” 

“Wow. Thanks. People don’t usually encourage this behavior,” Allen spoke, putting his ear to the wall. He wasn’t really surprised when Miss. Road did the same. 

“My lady, we should-” Lenalee tried. 

“Oh, stop; Father’s busy lecturing Tyki anyway,” the other woman waved her off. “Oh, did he catch Tyki being nice to you?” she asked after listening to the earl’s ranting a moment. 

Allen nodded. “I think he might, um, know, too.” 

“Ugh. No one wants that.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

There were more warnings about kindness towards reapers and ‘God have mercy on your soul if you’re not nice to Dahlia because I should as hell won’t,’ and the earl dismissed his son as well. 

“That’s my cue,” Miss. Road sighed. “Father asked to speak with me as well; I can only hope there will be less yelling.” 

“Good luck,” Allen spoke, leaving with her to find his lover. He was surprised not to find the man in his own room- where else would Tyki go? He liked being outside, but he’d been out all morning with his sister. 

Oh. But after that ‘conversation’ with his father, he probably wanted a cigarette, and… how thoughtful. 

The reaper’s suspicion proved correct, his quarry in the backyard under the shade of a few obliging trees with his addiction. “Hey,” he greeted Allen with a hint of guilt.   
,  
“You’re allowed to smoke,” the newcomer chuckled. ‘ _Although not generally recommended,’_ was the silent add to himself, eyes flickering to just above the man’s head before he could stop himself. 

“It’s probably not doing me any favors though, is it?” 

“Not really, no.” 

“Noted,” he replied, taking a final drag before snuffing it out under his shoe. 

“Are… Um, are you okay?” 

“It’s not the first time Father Dearest has chewed me out and it won’t be the last. How about you?” 

“I’m always fine. It’s you I worry about.” 

“Me and my fragile humanity?” 

“Humanity, yes, but about you losing it. You may’ve noticed you don’t have the greatest role model.” 

Tyki started to laugh. “That has not escaped my attention,” he agreed. “I could’ve ended up just like him,” was the somber add. “I’m just glad I had Road to keep me grounded.” 

“Then I owe her a debt as well.” 

“Don’t tell her that; you’ll be running errands until even you drop,” the other joked. 

“She’ll probably be wanted to talk to you soon; the earl wanted to see her right after you left.” 

“Then I should make myself a little more accessible,” was the reply, pushing off from the tree trunk he leaned against. “Are they still up in the parlor?” 

“As far as I know.” 

“Shall we, then?” 

“After you, Sir.” 

&

The two didn’t make it past the first floor, however, before their quarry was sharply (and angrily) turning the corner opposite their approach- and nearly crashing into them. “The talk went well?” her brother asked. 

“It seems out dear Mr. Campbell and his brother will be joining us for dinner,” she nearly growled. 

“Ah, so it’ll be dinner and a show.” 

“Tyki!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “He’s been better since Allen and I chewed him out- barely a peep out of him the entire poker game.” 

“You knew about that?” his lover asked. 

“He completely tried to tattle on you.” 

“That bitch.” 

“Agreed. Maybe between the lot of us, we can eliminate that murky little personality flaw.” 

“I think you’re too optimistic, Brother,” she retorted. The reaper tried catching Lenalee’s gaze, but she purposefully avoided his general direction. “Allen,” the noblewoman suddenly added. “Worse case scenario, how long do I have to put up with this guy?” 

After a chuckle, he replied, “I’m sorry, Miss. Road, that’s one question we can’t ever answer.” 

“What? No, come on…” 

“Humans knowing each other’s life spans, or worse, their own? It’d be the worst kind of chaos.” 

“What if Tyki asked?” 

“Not even then.” He cast a long look at his lover. “But he’d add quite a few healthy years if he stopped picking up cigarettes.” 

“All right, all right, I’ll quit! Knock off the nagging!” 

The others laughed, and his sister spoke again. “Well, I am going to get the cutest dress I can find and tease Mr. Campbell endlessly with it. You’ll protect me if he gets out of hand, won’t you, Brother?” 

“Pfft. I’m not getting up for that- I’ll send Allen.” 

Miss. Road shoved him without malice, and she and Lenalee went on their way. 

“Seriously,” Tyki added lowly. “If they’re alone at any point, follow them.” 

“Of course, Sir. I’ll see if I can get Lavi available tonight, too.” 

“That would not go unappreciated. If the chef is a dick about it, tell him it’s my say-so.” 

It was a little weird seeing Tyki so serious, but that only showed how much his sister meant to him. “Of course, Sir.” 

&

Allen was grateful his charge wasn’t nearly as high-maintenance as he’d originally feared. Left to his own devices, the noble was actually fairly calm and laid back, currently sitting by the open window in his room with a book, the warm breeze ruffling the pages now and then- the reaper curled up in his lap, enjoying the quiet. Rright up until he felt duty tugging at him. “I have to go for a minute,” he muttered groggily, annoyed that he had to break away from his lover’s grasp. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Tyki was no happier. “No one else can go?” 

“The chef is pissed enough that Lavi got a possible pass from dinner service, and if I whine to Master, he’ll just tell me to suck it up.” He gave the other a kiss. “I shouldn’t be long.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” 

It wasn’t the hospital the wind guided him to this time, but the home of one of the nearest nobles- he wasn’t sure which one. He wished he found that odd, but too often nobles let their staff succumb to disease in the basement- or simply killed them off themselves. 

It was the first. 

And older woman, brought to her end more quickly by the damp and cold atmosphere she was confined to. Even the sun couldn’t find its way in. “Hello,” he tried to smile, settling in next to her.

A smile much happier (and weaker) than his own crested her lips. In this situation, he was often greeted like an old friend. “I never would have guessed… my end… to come by a child,” her raspy voice spoke. 

“Hey now, I’m over twenty,” Allen kiddingly chided. 

“A child,” the woman insisted again, same expression in place. 

“Are you ready to go, then?” 

“Very,” she replied. “Tell me, Child… Have you a name?” 

“Allen. What’s yours?” 

“Mari… gold.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Marigold.” 

“Likewise, Allen,” she managed slowly, and as he gently shook her hand, her soul passed with a soft tingle. 

“I hope your next life is kinder,” he quietly spoke, rising from the floor. He should go, it was never good to stick around too long, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight of the poor woman’s body. 

The door opened. A man entered, not the master of the house, but probably worked directly for him. “You dead yet?” the newcomer drawled, giving the body a kick. “Ugh, finally.” 

Allen ground his teeth, eye burning with rage-filled tears. He swallowed again and again, attempting to bury his fury, feeling his arm start to change. His master had told him this was how those premature deaths had started all those years ago and the news hadn’t surprised him in the slightest. 

_‘Allen?’_ Tyki’s voice came, and the reaper felt relief begin to flood his being. _‘Are you okay?’_

_‘I will be. The second I’m back with you.’_

_‘Then get that hot ass back here.’_ Allen immediately did, returning to his previously-occupied spot in his lover’s lap. “Want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head, eyes fixed ahead. 

“Are you sure?” 

A nod, still not moving otherwise. 

“Not gonna lie, Allen, the complete lack of emotion is scaring me a lot more than the heaping dose of angry earlier.” 

“I just need a minute.” 

“Allen, please. If for no other reason than I want to be sure to never to anything that’ll make you that angry.” 

“You’d never treat another person like that,” Allen deadpanned immediately, gaze still fixed otherwise, and felt Tyki’s understanding. He still didn’t know exactly what had happened, but now he knew why his lover’s mood had plummeted like it had. Eventually, though, the reaper pushed himself to sit up, still leaning against the taller man. “It’ll be time for dinner soon. We should get your sorry butt changed, since apparently we’ll have company.” 

“I’m sorry to ask this again-” 

“I’m fine, Tyki, I promise,” Allen tried to assure him, but he still felt the other’s uneasiness. “In any case, Miss. Road will kick both our asses if you’re late for that dinner.” 

“You raise an excellent point,” the other agreed. “But if you change your mind, please don’t think that you can’t talk to me.” 

The reaper kissed him. “I’ll remember. Now let’s get you presentable.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

&

_‘Again with this bullshit!’_ Allen was seething about an hour later in the dining room. Link had let the Campbell brothers in so he hadn’t seen them until then, and Tyki, that unbelievable sadist, had conveniently skimmed over what Allen believed to be a very important fact- Neah and Mana Campbell were identical twins. 

Mana wore his hair in a long ponytail like Tyki did, while Neah’s was short around his neck, and Tyki had a mole under his eye Mana didn’t have, but otherwise, it was ridiculous telling them apart. 

All. Fucking. Three of them. 

And the smirk Tyki wore at the look on his lover’s face would likely never die. “Isn’t Father joining us?” he asked Link after introductions to himself and his sister. 

“He’s finishing up some work, and apologizes,” the butler replied. “But insists everyone go ahead and start without him.” 

“Fine with me,” was the reply, and gestured for the visitors to sit. It wasn’t an overly-long table at least, Tyki and Road on one side, Neah and Mana on the other. 

But before sitting down, Neah walked over to the corner where Allen stood, the reaper’s expression reflectively curling into a snarl. “I wanted to apologize,” the other man spoke, loosening the look but not the guard it inspired. “It was wrong of me to speak to you the way I did.” 

“A show for Miss. Road?” Allen challenged. 

“No show. I just wanted to convey as much at the first opportunity. Behavior like that is… expected at my house; it has been brought to my attention that is not the case here. Mostly,” he added, probably remembering the earl, eyes glancing the empty seat at the head of the table. “I don’t expect you to accept, but-” 

“I do,” the other man replied with a respectful nod. “Thank you.” 

Neah returned the gesture, and went to his seat. Maybe there was some hope for that one after all. 

With the conversation, a lot of the tension in the room did seem to dissipate, polite and calm conversations starting as the food was served, but the atmosphere took a swift turn for the worst with the entry of one man and his butler. The earl swept in to take his seat, a meal instantly appearing before him. “Well,” he spoke with a smile to the rest present at the table. “You all seem to be getting along nicely.” 

“It was a nice time,” Tyki spoke under his breath- Allen saw his sister kick him under the table. “Ow!” he hissed with a glare. 

“Don’t go picking fights,” she scolded him, then turning to her father, politely asked, “Is all your work finished for today, Father?” 

“Yes, finally,” he replied. “I was worried I would miss this.” 

Allen was watching his lover. Tyki was keeping his gaze to his food, as he seemed to when forced to dine with the man, clearly wanting to say something but wisely keeping it to himself. _‘What is it?’_ the reaper dared. 

_‘If I see Neah looking down into Road’s cleavage one more time I’m going to kill him with my bare hands.’_

Aforementioned noble’s back was to him, he couldn’t tell on way or the other. _‘So he’s still a dick.’_

_‘I think he meant the apology, but-’_ There was swallowed fury. No doubt Neah had been noticed again. 

_‘Don’t hurt him; I got this,’_ Allen assured his lover, and felt his confusion when he himself left for the kitchen, the staff there nearly ready with the second course. “Which one’s for Mr. Neah?” he asked his brother sweetly. 

“Why?” Lavi asked, concerned. 

“Because I’d like to deliver it personally, along with a thinly-veiled threat about what happens to ogglers- especially when the person being oggled is Miss. Road and most especially when you do it in front of her older brother.” 

The other redhead’s jaw dropped. “To be doing that at all, but right in front of him? Follow me.” 

Lavi showed Allen where to go with the rest of the servers bringing the second course out, and when the younger reaper put the plate down, whispered in the noble’s ear, “It’s strongly suggested you learn to control yourself.” 

Neah abruptly looked up, but Allen was already back at his spot. It was kind of mean, both Allen and Tyki knew Road had purposefully chosen that dress, but Neah didn’t, and until he knew her better, he’d keep those pretty golden eyes to himself. 

_‘Dammit,’_ he cursed to himself. _‘I did not just call his eyes pretty.’_ Except that they really were. Having the twins in the same room and his lover so closely resembling them was really fucking with him. 

If only he could stop playing out the time of his life in his head. He was just thankful Tyki wouldn’t see it unless he wanted him to see. Although, going off the grin on Tyki’s face, he already had a good idea of what was going on in his own head. Was it that obvious? Or did his lover just know him so well? 

The rest of dinner played out in relative calm, Tyki’s mood brightening once Neah was scolded, so Allen did expect a very happy lover once he’d withdrawn to retire to his room for the night- he just had no idea how happy. 

The second the auburn head had the bedroom door closed behind them, he found himself pressed up against it. Deeply ingrained instincts to defend tried to kick in, but Allen kept himself in check. _‘I’m fine, Tyki’s just horny,’_ he kept to himself, groaning low when a hot tongue lapped at his neck. 

“I have never been more turned on than while I was watching you tonight,” the man’s liquid tone spoke, still holding him fast. 

“It seemed like telling off Neah agreed with you.” 

“Oh, it did,” that teasing breath spoke again, velvet to his ears. “But I meant watching you try to control yourself around three men you obviously wanted to take you in every way possible. Tell me,” he purred again. “What was dancing in that adventurous mind while we were all making small talk?” 

“W-Was I… that obvious?” 

“Only to me. Now tell me.” 

His thick length was hard against his own backside- a longing whimper left him. “Wh-Why do you want to know? Was I not the only one checking out a set of twins tonight? A bit narcissistic, don’t you think?” Feeling both his own arousal and his lover’s so well was making him dizzy, but he was still held secure. 

“I want to know what makes you lose your mind,” Tyki replied without pause. “So I can see it happen more often.” 

Allen moaned loudly, probably a little too loudly for being pressed up against the door, and apparently his lover had the same thought, pulling him away only to reclaim the position, only against the mattress this time. Ass in the air, still pressed against the taller body, cheek to the blankets so he could still speak. 

“Tell me,” came the demand again. 

“Just… repeatedly filling me up, in every way possible, like you said,” the reaper told him. “Getting you is so good in itself, having two and swallowing a third…” He groaned, arching back against his lover’s length. “Let me have it, please…” 

“I’ll take you so hard you’ll forget everything else,” Tyki promised. “But suck me off first. You’re so good at it.” 

Visibly panting, Allen turned around, still on all fours, and opened the taller man’s pants to swallow the stiff length hiding inside. Tyki’s groan rumbled in his throat, hands raking into auburn hair to free it of the confining band. He could feel his lover taking him as far down his throat as he could, swallowing around him again and again, and it wasn’t long before he was shooting currents into his hungry throat. “I’m so close,” the other moaned after releasing him. 

“Turn around,” Tyki spoke only, still hungry, barely remembering to lube up a couple fingers before taking the so-willing body wanting him. Allen squirmed and writhed and called out into the pillows unabashedly

“Oh, yes, I’m gonna…” he moaned- but then everything stopped and a weak sound of protest left him. Just as abruptly as it had stopped, however, it started again, but this time with Tyki’s long, hard length sheathed completely inside him, again and again, hard and fast with no reprieve, even as he came, shooting a puddle underneath them. The reaper clung to the blankets even as he urged his lover on, “Harder, harder,” and “More, more,” and thrusting back as hard as it was being given. 

“Are you going to take all I give you?” Tyki’s voice growled in his ear again. “I’m going to fill you up good.” 

“I’ll take a-all of it, yes, I promise, so please…” He felt himself come again shortly after, and it wasn’t long before the pounding he was getting became short thrusts that indeed filled him with his lover’s cum. 

“Don’t let any of it drip out now,” the other warned, and turned him around. “Or I’ll stop.”

“Huh? Ohh,” was the groan in realization, the noble’s mouth around his own cock, responding instantly. With his attention diverted, it was difficult not to let himself slip, especially with Tyki making him feel so good, but he was managing- or so he thought. 

“It’s coming out. Do you need me to help you?” he asked, and Allen nodded, euphoric. He never would have guess the noble would come this far, pushing his midsection up against his own chest as he continued sucking him off. “And still,” came the sigh. “Hmm.”

“Wh-What?” 

Tyki didn’t respond verbally, a finger entering him to plug up the hole while he sucked and lapped at the length in front of himself. Allen was falling hard, his lover’s finger stirring him up while so full and sucking him off too erotic for his brain to keep up with. 

“Close… close… Th-Ther- Ahh!” he cried out, covering himself in his own torrents. 

Tyki eased him down, a please smile on his face. “Think you can get by with just little ‘ol me?” he asked. 

“Is that… what that was about?” 

“Yes and no. I wasn’t really jealous, but I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out.” 

Allen breathed a chuckle. “Trust me, Tyki- with you, I have all I can handle.” 

&

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Tyki spoke two days later, as Allen finished dressing him for lunch. “I just really didn’t want to piss you off.” 

“Is it about Dahlia?” the other asked, not taking his eyes from the noble’s cuffs. 

“Yes.” 

“Ask.” 

“What kind of person is she that you dislike her so much? I’ve never actually spoken to her myself, but what I’ve seen of her-” 

“Is a façade,” the dry tone came again, knotting the other’s tie. “Her mother bribes her to behave a public functions. The rest of the time, she has a personality as unsavory as her father.” 

“General Winters.” 

“Yes. Lady Klaud isn’t fond of him either, especially because their daughter has adopted so much of his shitty personality.” 

“Is that an exaggeration?” 

“You’ll be able to decide for yourself in a little while.” He shifted. “They’re almost here; I have to go, but I’ll came right back when you ask.” 

“As long as you come back, Allen, take all the time you need.” 

“Thank you,” the reaper replied sincerely, and was gone. 

&

“Oh, okay, that’s what I did,” Allen realized a little later that day, pouring over his master’s spell book (borrowed with permission, of course). He hadn’t been able to figure out where he’d gone wrong with that spell on his own, and it was really bothering him. 

Johnny sat with him, at his own house, in a gazebo in the backyard. He’d convinced his wife to bring their daughter to her mother’s house for the day to avoid unwanted questions. “Mistranslated something?” he asked of the symbols that were nonsense to himself. 

“Yep,” was the reply, showing him the book. Usually a strict no-no, but the blonde was hardly a threat to himself or his kind. “This part here? It says ‘special person,’ and I think I made it plural. I always get tenses mixed up.” 

“…When was this again?” 

“Four… no, five days ago, I think? Middle of the afternoon.” 

The other chuckled. “Well, it’s good to know that you still count me as someone special.” 

“Oh, no! You too, Johnny?” 

“It wasn’t a problem, Allen, believe me.” 

The reaper shared his friend’s smile. “Well, I’m glad someone isn’t mad at me for that.” 

“I’m sure Lenalee will come around. And even if she doesn’t, Lavi can finally know for sure one way or the other.” 

“Ugh. Lavi with his hopes dashed is so annoying. Not that I would ever tell him that, of course.” 

“I’d certainly hope not. Dick move, Allen, seriously.” 

“I know, I know.” There was an irritation growing from the pit of his stomach, and he was certain it wasn’t with his companion. That only left Tyki, and if that irritation-

_‘I see why you have a problem with her,’_ his lover’s tone drawled to his own mind, the tone a mirror of the aforementioned emotion. _‘She’s insufferable. On the bright side, I’m about to be alone in the forest with her holding a loaded gun.’_

_‘You’re going hunting?’_ he asked after a bout of laughter. _‘Wait, alone? Aren’t chaperones a thing for nobles? And who’s carrying your stuff for you lazy asses?’_

_‘I think- Ah. Lady Klaud’s coming too, and she’s bringing your master, so I assume- Do they count as witnesses?’_

_‘Get Master to distract Lady Klaud and I doubt it. But watch out, that’s Master’s most hated duty ever. His sarcasm will be sky-high.’_

_‘Oh, good. Someone I can relate to.’_

Allen started snickering again. 

“Things going well?” Johnny dared to ask. 

“Tyki hates her. I love it. And feeling how much she rakes his nerves helps too. Maybe this won’t end in a double homicide/suicide.” 

“I think everyone involved would be grateful for that,” the other man smiled, sitting back. 

“I know I would.” It was nice talking to Johnny; he’d nearly forgotten how much he’d like it. They’d been out in the fresh air an hour or so when that delicious irritable annoyance plummeted further into absolute dismay. _‘Tyki? Are you all right?’_

_‘…That stupid bitch actually just shot a doe. Not even my father would pull that. Shit. Allen, do you think that’s what he wants me to be like?’_

The reaper fought through his lover’s grief to exude as much confidence as he could. _‘If so, he’s going to be very disappointed, because you would never.’_

Then there was only gratitude. _‘…Thank you, Allen.’_

_‘It’s the truth.’_

“Everything okay?” Johnny asked, noting the fluctuations in the reaper’s expressions. 

“Tyki was just having a bit of an existential crisis. I think he’s okay now.” 

“That woman is a real piece of work, from what you’ve said.” 

“She is. And not the kind you frame.” 

“But speaking of the kind you do,” the other man smiled as he rose. Allen looked to find his friend’s wife, Lou Fa, walking out towards the gazebo. Towards them. The reaper expected the same gut-twisting hatred at the sight of the woman, but there was only a slight annoyance at the pause in their conversation. That said, he still didn’t really want to talk to her. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the woman smiled, giving her husband a kiss in greeting. “I just wanted to let you know we came back early; Mother’s illness flared up again, poor thing.” 

“I see. That is unfortunate; I’d thought the doctor said she was making progress.” 

“Every time he thinks that she declines, sadly. But please, don’t let me intrude; I’ll just be helping Emma with her lessons inside.” 

Assuming she meant the child creeping along the side of the house trying to get by without being seen, that seemed very unlikely. But if her mother turned now, she’d be busted before her adventure even began. “Mrs. Gil,” he spoke, standing. “I realize I’ve been extraordinarily rude. I’m sure your husband’s told you who I am, but please allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Allen Walker, pleased to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Oh my, aren’t you the sweetheart,” the woman managed after he’d kissed her hand. 

“Johnny’s always spoken well of you,” he continued, his friend’s jaw drooping a little at the kind forwardness in the reaper. “Might I impose on you for a few minutes of your time to join us?” 

Her wide eyes blinked, then replied, “Well, I’m sure Emma won’t object if I delay a little while.” 

Johnny watched the following polite conversation with an amused expression, staying quiet until his wife again excused herself. “Where did that come from?” he asked once she was out of earshot again. 

Allen shrugged. “Maybe it’s because we never actually had sex and me and Tyki have, but I actually didn’t get all pissed off when I saw her. Thought I’d be nice.” 

“Well, that’s actually-” 

“Plus Emma was trying to sneak away and I couldn’t not help her.” 

“-very adult of you,” the other finished with a sigh. “Did you see which way she went, at least?” 

He pointed. 

“Ah. There’s a set of triplets that live that way she adores.” 

“Do they adore her?” 

“Be it fortunate or not. The four of them are always getting into mischief. Thanks so much for helping.” 

“Sorry?” The was the right response, wasn’t it? 

Johnny rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “It’s probably fine. Poor Lou Fa’s trying to raise a lady but Emma wants nothing to do with it.” 

“Maybe she’ll end up with one of those triplets and it’ll be okay.” 

“…Maybe,” the other replied only. “How’s Tyki doing?” 

“Okay, I think. Ongoing irritation, but nothing’s spiking.” 

“And how are you doing?” 

“Still loving that he hates her,” came the grin. 

“Even if the marriage does go through, the earl can’t make him touch her.” 

“I like to think so, but it’s kind of terrifying how that man’s mind works sometimes,” the reaper replied, shifting uncomfortably. 

“There’s something you haven’t told me yet.” 

“Because Master’s withholding information like it’s his job,” he sighed. “Apparently, he knew my mother, and I think she was related to the earl. And I think she was Master’s mate. But if so, he didn’t reap her and I can’t imagine why. And I don’t know anything for certain because Master won’t talk about it. I tried Lavi too, but I think Master ordered him not to, because if he does know something, he’s being uncharacteristically quiet.” 

“The man is entitled to-” 

“I know, I know, and I want to respect his space, but all this is adding up to a possibility that Master told me isn’t possible, went out of his way several times to mention isn’t possible, but I’m having my doubts, and again, Lavi won’t talk.” 

“What is it Master Cross told you isn’t possible?” 

“…Reapers and human procreating.” 

Understanding took the other man. “You think he’s your father.” 

“If I’m wrong, I will never hear the end of it, so if I bring it up, I have to be sure.” 

“I see your point. Obviously I can’t help there, but are there any other reapers you can ask?”

“No, I don’t trust anyone else that much. I’m stuck.” 

“…Well, if you keep paying attention like you obviously have, you could keep picking things up that’ll either help or nullify your argument.” 

“I guess I don’t have any- Oh. Unless I do something incredibly stupid.” 

“How stupid?” 

“Break into the Council’s records and look at their stuff.” 

“I don’t think you’re at that big an extreme yet,” Johnny replied nervously. “Are you sure there’s no one else you can talk to?” 

A light clicked on in Allen’s head. “Not a reaper, but if I could find her… I could always try asking my mother, assuming she hasn’t reincarnated or something.” 

“Now that sounds like a good idea. Wait, will you get in trouble for looking for her?” 

“I shouldn’t.” 

“Then yes, do that. Don’t feel you have to stick around here, go on.” 

“I dunno, it could take hours to find her. Maybe I should wait till everyone’s asleep tonight.” 

“If you want,” his friend agreed. “As long as that’s why you’re doing it and not just afraid of what you’ll find out.” 

“I’m not afraid! A very big part of me does want to go right now, but if I’m not around when Dahlia finally leaves… I’m a little afraid for Tyki. It’d just be shitty to leave him feeling like that and be off somewhere for some unknown reason for an unknown amount of time. I don’t know if the telepathy between us would work there and I’m sure as hell not bothering him with it now. I can just wait till tonight, ask Lavi to take care of anyone who passes.” 

“That is a well-thought, mature decision, Allen.” 

“Well shit, if you’re going to get all gushy…” 

“That’s not gushy; it’s called a ‘compliment.’”

“Oh right- not very familiar with those.” 

“…Can’t imagine why.” 

“Hey!” 

&

Once Tyki voiced clearance, Allen flew back over to the mansion. “So, how’d it go?” he questioned on arrival to the garden where his lover and Miss. Road sat, attended by Lenalee, who was still keeping her gaze away. Were she and Lavi still at odds? They’d made peace, but a tenuous one, and- 

“He definitely didn’t fall in love with her, so you have no worries there,” Miss. Road laughed, breaking the train of thought. 

Tyki sighed. “Maybe I can talk to Father about this. If Allen’s right, and he just wants to marry me off, I think he’d rather I marry someone-” He stopped dead, catching his lover’s eyes.

“What?” Allen asked. “Someone you like?” 

“Tolerate,” the other corrected. “I know it’s too much to hope that there exists someone in the same position as I’m in, but I have to at least try to talk to him. Maybe there’s another outcome he’ll accept.” 

“Pretty sure all he’ll accept is one of us dying.” 

“Or him,” Tyki replied. 

“Tyki,” his sister spoke carefully, hearing the seriousness in the man’s tone. “You wouldn’t actually… would you?” 

“Honestly Road, at this point, anything could happen. Would you hate me if I did?”

The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. “I could never hate you, Tyki. Unless you go after Neah. Then we’ll have problems.” 

“Oh, get attached, did we?” her brother taunted. 

“Once he stopped acting like Father, yes, actually.” She turned to Allen. “And don’t think I didn’t notice your reprimand the other night!” 

“Tyki made me,” the servant defended himself. 

“You little-!” the male noble began, then looked to his furious sibling. “I didn’t tell him to do anything; he acted on his own.” 

She sighed, sitting back again. “You’re both idiots; getting mad because I was getting the reaction I wanted.” 

“It was more that he didn’t know that,” Allen voiced. “You could’ve just been wearing that dress because you wanted to, therefore drooling was not appropriate.” 

The woman chuckled. “A strong set of morals you two have. I’m glad there’s someone around here with them.” 

Allen dared glance Lenalee again, she’d been looking at him, but quickly averted her gaze when his eyes found hers. “At the risk of severely overstepping my bounds, could I borrow Lenalee a moment?” he dared. 

“I-I do have to get a fresh pitcher of lemonade anyway, my lady,” she spoke up herself. 

Road nodded. “Go on, then.” 

Both servants gestured appropriately, one with a teasing smile, and the two headed back inside. “Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Lenalee asked quietly, still keeping her head down. 

“Just wanted to know why you won’t look at me anymore. I’d thought you and Lavi had made up, at least a little- or did I do something to offend you? I do that sometimes, but I usually don’t realize it.” 

The woman chuckled, but didn’t raise her gaze. “No, you didn’t. And I consider both you and Lavi friends. I’m just… still trying to figure out what to do with all this.” 

“Ah, the reaper thing, huh? I’m sure it’s creepy to mortals.” 

“It explained a lot about him, actually. Why he’s been keeping his distance so long, for instance, when he looks at me so fondly.” A pink hue colored her cheeks. “And why he… he is the age I think he is, yes?” Allen nodded. “But that gaze of his can slip into something so much older and weathered sometimes… And the things he says, they’re always calculated, and you can tell there’s an experience behind them that’s incomprehensible.” Finally, her eyes found him. “At least, to me. As much as I care for him, he also kind of scares me in that way. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad, so…” 

“I understand. I’m sure Lavi would too. Right?” he asked his brother, now a few paces away. 

Lenalee’s head jerked forward. They’d made it to the kitchen without her realizing it. 

“Yeah,” the older redhead spoke, a sad smile on his lips. “I get it. If it means anything,” he added after a moment. “I would never harm you. Just the thought makes me feel sick.” 

The woman blinked, as if surprised by the words. “I know that. I never thought you would. What I meant was, that you would die just because it was my time to go… Lavi, I couldn’t stand that. It’s just not fair. And don’t you dare tell me that’s just how life is.” 

“It is,” he replied calmly, with his usual laid-back smile. “But it wouldn’t necessarily be my time too. Only I was the one to help your soul on. If someone else did it in my stead, then I would continue to exist here.” 

“Then do that. I don’t want you dying just because I do.” 

Lavi made a small bow. “As you wish, my lady.” 

&

Allen made his way back with the newly-filled pitcher, assuring Lenalee he’d explain to Road that she’d needed a few minutes with her new significant other, and sure the woman would understand- she’d apparently been trying to push them together herself. And the siblings hadn’t lied about getting a separate building so each servant in the household could have their own room, much to their father’s dismay, though it would be some time before the structure was completed. 

“Oh, of course that’s fine!” the noblewoman laughed when Allen had passed the events on. “And Tyki was just telling me his new fiancée has quite the obsession with you,” she cackled. “Was that the reason you ran off today?” 

“I’ll just say I was immeasurably grateful for the day off,” the auburn head managed. 

“She was not happy with me when I told her why you weren’t here,” Tyki spoke. “Pretty sure she decided right there that she hated me.” 

“Sounds like her. That could’ve been why she was being extra bitchy when you were hunting together. Dahlia is not right in the head.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Why don’t you two take some time together?” Road smiled. “I assure you, Brother, I can entertain myself quite well.” 

“It’s the entertaining yourself that gets us both into trouble,” the raven headed man replied dourly.

“I’ll behave, I promise. Go on, you two.” 

The two men shared a glance, then started a lap around the estate. “So,” Allen surmised. “I’m guessing you don’t think I was exaggerating anymore.

 

“I didn’t think you were exaggerating,” Tyki defended himself. “I was just really hoping you were.” He paused before continuing, “Do you think she’ll be a problem?” 

The reaper scoffed. “I think she’s a problem already.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I like to think she knows better than to try and physically hurt you. Besides, she’s all about making people suffer, and she’ll be able to do that plenty once you’re married.” The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“…I’m still wondering if talking to Father Dearest might help.” 

“I didn’t before.” 

“No, but maybe a more direct approach…” 

Allen stalled. “What, like admitting we’re together? Unprovoked? Tyki, even I know that’s a bad idea.” 

“What’s the worst he could do?” 

“I’d rather not find out.” 

The noble took his lover’s hands into his own. “Me too, but… if I need to… Can I count on you?” 

Allen snorted. “Of course you can. Just like I can count on you.” 

A darker-toned hand lifted to hold a much paler cheek. “Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

To shift among souls was his birthright, and everyone around the reaper gratefully calm. No one really felt a need to do anything here, but it could get understandably chaotic, like when shit happened that caused many deaths at once. 

As predicted, it was a good long while before he found who he was looking for, and difficult to say how he knew this ball of light from all the others, but he knew he quarry on sight. “Momma?” 

“Oh,” the ball shone. “Finally told you, did he? That man certainly does take his time.” 

“…Yeah. He doesn’t know I’m here. I-I wanted to meet you, but… I also wanted to ask you a question.” 

“What is it, Love?” 

“Is Master Cross my father?” 

“Of course! That man, raising you as an apprentice- I’d like to give him a piece of my mind.” 

“Please, don’t be angry; he probably didn’t want it to be awkward with Lavi.” 

“Yes, but to not tell you for so long…” 

“It’s not odd for a reaper to not know who their parents are, so it wasn’t something I wondered too hard about. I was really happy when he told me about you, though, and he started giving me hints that brought me here. And I’m really, really happy to meet you.” 

“Such a sweet boy you grew into,” she light shone fondly, and he realized the other probably didn’t know his name. 

“Allen. I’m Allen.” 

“Allen. I’m happy to meet you as well,” came the chime again, and the other’s shine shifted to the form of a young woman a few years older than himself. The age she’d been when she died. “Are you happy, Allen?” 

He nodded. “My only regret is that I never got to know you. Master’s so skilled with magic, was there no way to-?” 

“He could save me or go after you. It was selfish, but I wanted to be sure you had a good life, and I knew you would with him, as I had. As far as either of us knew, once an adult soul passes, it’s passed. It can reincarnate, but one has to wait for the cycle to be right for it. I imagine you know that too.” 

Allen numbly nodded. “…Does he visit you?” 

“Once, to assure me he’d been successful with you. But it was so hard on both of us to say good-bye again… To do that over and over… Trust me, Allen, things are as fine as they can be as they are,” she smiled, and reached out a hand to lay against his cheek. “Thank you for seeking me out, but you should be heading back; it took longer than you think to find me.” 

“…It’s morning already, isn’t it?” 

“It is. You’ve duties to attend to, do you not? I know Cross did.” Her smile was heavy with nostalgia.

“Tyki is perfectly capable of dressing himself, no matter what he says.” 

“Maybe so, but you don’t want him to worry, do you?” 

“I guess n- How’d you know he’d worry?” 

She smiled again, and gave his cheek a kiss. “Take care of yourself, my love.” 

He decided to let it go. For now. “You too. I hope to see you again.” 

“Likewise, Allen.” 

&

He thought something might change after talking to his mother. He wasn’t sure what, exactly, but it felt like there should be something. Affirmations like that usually came with some kind of different outlook, didn’t they? 

_‘Aw, well,’_ he finally decided. _‘Maybe I’ll figure it out the next time I see Master… Or… Dad? Ew. I do not like that.’_

“Everything all right?” Tyki asked, amusement in his tone. 

Oh, right. He was going through the motions of getting his lover dressed for the day, his mind still on the previous night’s encounter. “I’m okay. A little lost in thought, I guess.” 

“Which thoughts were those?” 

“…Remember what I said I was going to do last night?” 

“Oh, that’s right. Sorry, I guess I’m still groggy. Did it not go well?” 

“I got my confirmation.” 

“So you’ll be endlessly tormenting Master Cross now?” the darker-toned man chuckled, taking his lover’s hands in his own, their task finished. 

“I don’t know. Part of me wants to, but the other part is really weirded out by the whole thing.” 

“Once it sets in, I’m sure you’ll be right on making his life miserable again.” 

Allen snorted. “Yeah, probably. So, what’s on the agenda today, Sir?” 

“Actually, I’m surprised Road hasn’t come banging my door down; she wanted to drag me out riding today.” 

“Why don’t you get some breakfast and I’ll see what’s keeping her.” 

“I told you many times now, Allen, I don’t eat breakfast.” 

“Humor me.” 

Yellow eyes rolled. “I’ll meet you downstairs,” he replied only, and made his way to the stairs. 

The reaper chuckled, and walked the few feet to the young woman’s door to know. “Miss. Road? I’m sorry for disturbing you, but-” He stopped, stunned, door half-open. The noblewoman was still in bed- and she had company. “But Tyki’s looking for you. And you are so lucky I’m not him,” he added to Neah. 

“We’re getting married anyway,” Road pointed out. “Why does it matter?” 

“I couldn’t care less. But Tyki, and your father, would. And you are aware of that, my lady.” 

She sighed again, but he could tell she saw his point. “Are you going to tell Tyki?” 

“If he asks. I won’t be able to help it. I literally can’t keep anything from him. But if you go back down with me, I won’t be the one he’s asking.” 

She gave a nod. “Lenalee should be up soon,” she spoke, then turned to her startled fiancé. “I’m sorry, but-” 

“I certainly don’t want your brother finding me here,” he agreed, and Allen closed the door to give them their privacy back. 

Lenalee was rounding the corner not a minute later, breakfast try in hand. “Allen,” she greeted him in surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

“Tyki asked me to find Miss. Road. She’s just… getting herself together.” 

At the words, the woman’s shoulders drooped. “Oh, no; not again.” 

“Again?! How long?” 

“A couple weeks now.” 

“Wow. They keep that up, and it’s gonna be a rushed wedding, you know?”

“Allen, that’s inappropriate.” 

“Well, it came out of my mouth, so that sounds right.” 

She cast another disapproving look his way, then went into the room herself, closing the door behind herself. 

And Allen felt a sudden surge of anger that was not his own. 

The only thing he could think of was that his charge had gone outside and had seen Neah climbing out the window- and after shifting to confirm, saw his lover standing off to the side of said window, watching his sister’s lover climb down the wall while taking a long drag off a cigarette. _‘Sure you’ll quit.’_

It looked like Neah hadn’t spotted him yet, understandably involved with the task at hand, but Tyki’s narrowed gaze was glued to him. Allen wasn’t sure what to do, if there even was anything he could do. 

The second Neah’s feet hit the ground, Tyki moved to stand behind him, so the second the other turned, that narrowed gaze was the first thing seen. At least Neah’s timeline was remaining steady. 

Allen still came down, settling in beside his lover, whose focus was still on his sister’s fiancé. He wasn’t saying anything, just holding the other’s fearful look while he took another drag. 

“I’m guessing I have about five seconds, right?” Neah asked Allen. It sounded like he wanted to make them good five seconds if so. 

The reaper snorted. “Your timeline hasn’t changed. And I doubt Tyki would kill you when Miss. Road was consenting. Wait, she was, right?” 

“Don’t you dare, Tyki!” the noblewoman’s voice came from her room, leaning out the window half-dressed. “He didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to do!” Well, question answered. 

Tyki’s gaze left the man before him to look at his sister while she spoke, then back. Expression unchanging, he stepped aside. Neah hurried by, still managing his usual cocky countenance, to a horse tied up and hidden in the nearby trees, and Tyki let him. 

It was his lover he wanted answers from next. Despite still in his true appearance, the noble grabbed a hold of the reaper’s cloak to ask in alarming calm, “Did you know about this?” 

“I just found out myself,” Allen replied coolly, and he was released. “Why are you so mad? It’s not like he was forcing her.” 

“Because if she gets pregnant or they get caught by someone besides us, I don’t want to know what Father would do to them. Especially Road. I want my sister happy, yes, but I also want her safe. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah.” 

“…Do you think Road does?” 

“Yeah. But she’s still gonna do things her way.” 

“Agreed,” he sighed, letting the reaper go, but his attention shifted to the house again. Oh, Link was coming. Weird. Allen knew he hadn’t been here long, but he hadn’t though Link ever left the house. “What does my father want now?” 

“You requested to speak with him last night, did you not?” the butler replied. “He has some time now, if that is agreeable to you, Sir.” 

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

The blond head gave a nod, and gestured the other to follow, who gestured the reaper to follow. It was a good thing Tyki wanted him to come along, Allen thought, because he was coming along whether the noble wanted him to or not. 

The walk up to the earl’s office seem longer than usual. There was an uneasy feeling hovering in the back of the reaper’s throat- a feeling that worsened when he caught sight of his master outside, puffing contently on a cigarette. Whatever was going to happen, Cross felt he might have to intervene, but clearly wasn’t too worried about it. 

He tried to let that be a comfort. 

_‘How does Master always know when things are going to happen?’_ Allen wondered, not hardly for the first time. _‘Maybe it’s a thing me and Lavi will be able to do someday.’_

Link knocked twice on the office door, and Allen held his breath when it opened. He didn’t need to breathe, exactly, it just felt really wired not to, but this place _stank._ the earl was sitting behind his desk, but for once, looked up at his son when he approached him. “Well? What is it?” 

Tyki took a couple more steps closer. “Me marrying that crazy person won’t make anyone happy. I know… I know you know about me and Allen, and that’s why you’re forcing this. I… I need to know if there’s any other way for this to play out that will be sufficient.” 

The pause that followed the words was long and audible. And what was worse, the earl started to smile. “There is one other outcome to this situation that I’d be willing to accept, and who knows, maybe you’ll see the logic in it too.” 

Tyki wasn’t optimistic, but sighed, “I’m listening.” 

His father turned to the cabinet standing behind his desk, gradually bending down to a locked door at the bottom. Allen swallowed hard, trying to bury the terrible feeling still building at the back of his throat. Tyki glanced behind to his lover, but the reaper kept his gaze fixed forward. 

A medium case, also locked, was pulled from behind the door to be placed on the desk before the older noble carefully unlocked and lifted the lid. 

A kukri. A knife with a long, curved blade, the metal of which had been enchanted. Allen swallowed hard. It was thought that there weren’t any of those cursed blades still in existence. The earl came out from behind his desk to hand it to his son. “You have to kill that thing or you’ll be bound to it forever.” 

“What, this is some special blade for reapers?” Tyki scoffed. 

“Exactly so. Kill him.” 

Allen didn’t try to run while his lover looked the blade over. If the other did attack him, he’d defend himself, but that timeline wasn’t the one that kept shifting in number- it was the earl’s. 

The old man had a few years left, but the moment he’d handed the knife over to his son, that number kept changing from those few years to just a few seconds. Tyki was still deciding, and Allen kept quiet, letting him make the choice himself. 

But after another moment, soft golden eyes met his own. “Can you see it?” he asked. 

“…You haven’t made up your mind yet.” 

“What is this nonsense?” the earl demanded, and opened his mouth to further berate his son, but it’s difficult to speak with a knife in your middle. “T-Tyki?!”

“My turn,” the other hissed, and pulled back the blade before turning to his lover, who’d shifted to his true self but stayed where he was. “Allen?” 

“I changed because I’m closest, but-” He stalled when a streak of red and black flashed into the room. “Master has dibs.” 

“Killed by your favorite toy by your son in defense of one of us,” the newcomer grinned, a vicious victory written all over his crazed features. “How long should I let you suffer for all the harm you’ve done us, done my boys?” 

Tyki cast a disbelieving look at Allen, who shrugged. “I told you we’re possessive of those we call our own.” 

He redirected his attention to the newcomer. “Master Cross, please.” 

“Even though it was your hand to end his life, you want to show him mercy.” 

He’d done so thinking Allen would be the one reaping him, and his lover would not have let it go on this long no matter how he felt about the man. “I do not wish to see my father suffer.” 

“Then leave the room.” 

“Master,” Allen spoke up. “You’re doing that thing again. You know, the thing you’re always yelling at me for doing.” 

The redhead sighed, looking down at the dying man again. Features still curled in disgust, he touched his fingers to the earl’s forehead, and the body went limp. 

“Master, was-?” 

“I’m not telling you,” the older reaper bit back, and was gone as abruptly as he’d entered. 

Allen bit his lip, now able to shift back. “When a soul crosses, we feel either a little tingle or a very sharp chill. I was curious which it was, but… I suppose it doesn’t matter.” 

“…Does it mean…?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Tyki paused, then turned to face the butler, still standing behind the desk. He wasn’t stone-faced, exactly, but he was trying to be. “Do I have to worry about you?” the nobleman asked him. 

“I serve the master of the house,” the blonde replied dutifully. 

“Uh-huh,” Tyki drawled. “Allen, would you get your brother for me?” 

“Sure.” 

&

It was determined that Link wasn’t lying, he truly didn’t care much about the old man personally, only loyalty to whoever was in charge. A little scary, that one. 

But it seemed to work for Tyki, and the blond helped him a lot in keeping business matters running smoothly. 

Allen was often with him, too. To tease and maul him, yes, but the noble also had weird little questions sometimes, about reapers, about people, but about a week after then man’s death, when the reaper was perched on his lover’s lap while he worked, that the question he’d been dreading was finally asked:

“Be it fortunate or not, there is one thing I’m curious about: How much time did I take from him?” 

Tyki’s emotions were shaky, to say the very least. It hadn’t yet sunk in what he’d done, and Allen wasn’t sure the information would help, but… it might. “Four years, two months, twenty-two days, and… um, sorry, I don’t usually pay attention to minutes and seconds until it’s down to minutes and seconds.” 

“…That’s okay. Does… something happed to that time?” 

“I have no idea, but there’s still a lot I don’t know. You could ask Master. Pretty sure he knows everything and I bet he’s in a fabulous mood right now.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re required to think he knows everything,” the other weakly joked. 

“If so, you would’ve thought the same of your father.” 

“Eh, that just means you have a better father figure than I did.”

The two shared a laugh, then Tyki pulled him even closer for a long, languid kiss. It was soft, without intention, just wanting to feel his lover’s lips and his own and it was wonderful. 

Then Road came in. She usually didn’t knock, and had walked in on them so many time, one would have thought she’d learn her lesson by now. Allen was betting she got off on two guys doing it- not that he dared voice that to Tyki.

“Oi, you’re coming to the party tonight, right?” she demanded of her brother now.

“Mm,” was the absentminded reply, lips now working a pale neck. 

“Are you listening to me, Tyki?” 

“No,” was the distant, unapologetic reply. 

“Tyki…” 

“Look at this face,” her brother spoke, holding Allen’s up by his chin while he blinked wide gray eyes. “Could you leave this little face all alone all night long?” 

Road crossed her arms. “He’s a big boy, Brother; I’m sure he’ll manage without you for a few hours.” 

“I’m sure, but why should I put him through that?” Tyki asked, chuckling. He’d started stroking Allen’s neck and was pretty sure the reaper was actually purring. 

“Because responsibilities. Father’s dead, so you’re in charge whether you like it or not.” 

“I like half that.” 

“Tyki…” 

The male let out a drawn-out sigh. “Fine. I’ll go.” 

“Then you have to start getting ready.” 

Another sigh. “It never ends.” 

“Don’t worry,” Allen grinned, licking his lips. “I’ll help.” 

“We are going to be so late,” Road predicted. 

&

They weren’t as late as Road had been predicting, but on time they were not- they left at the time they should’ve been arriving. Allen and Lenalee saw them off, waving until the carriage was out of sight. “Do you have plans with Lavi tonight?” the woman asked him. “Or are you free?” 

He paused. “Lavi mentioned plans?” 

“He said he was meeting up with someone he hadn’t seen in awhile.” 

“…Did he?” 

“Yeah. Are you all right, Allen? You look a little-” 

“I’m okay,” he smiled. “I’ll see you later, okay?” was the add, and ran off out sight so he could shift before she could protest. 

Anyone Lavi saw was in the house. Someone he hadn’t seen in awhile could only be their master. Allen had felt the man in the area, but that could mean anything. Wanting Lavi with him, however…

How Master Cross knew when these things would happen Allen didn’t know, but his master tended to not tell him when they were about to, only Lavi. Like he didn’t take his second pupil as seriously as the first. _‘But if I wasn’t supposed to be like this… Is he just letting me do as I like, only having Lavi seriously take after him?’_ The thought slowed the white-haired teen to a halt. _‘I was only made to keep a promise. But… no. That doesn’t exclude me from what I’m here to do; I can’t neglect my duties, even if Master doesn’t take me seriously.’_

He located Cross and Lavi with ease. His brother grinned when he saw the newcomer; Cross took a final drag off the cigarette he was working on before discarding it. “Is your head clear?” he asked only. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good. Get ready; we’re about to have a lot to do in a very short amount of time.” 

As he finished speaking, other reapers began to gather as well, circling an area of about three miles in the massive city. Wait. Was the party in that circle? “Master-?” 

“I asked if your head was clear, Allen.” 

Oh. That’s why he hadn’t said anything, at least this time. Tyki couldn’t be his top priority here. “Sorry, Master. Won’t happen again.” 

“See that it doesn’t. And pay attention, both of you.” 

Before he could speak up again, a low rumble began to grow from below them. The ground shook, and buildings broke part like they’d never been solid to being with. An earthquake. No wonder so many had gathered. “Tyki,” he breathed in terror again. 

“Allen,” Cross deadpanned, turning to his younger apprentice as the city collapsed. “We need every reaper we can get, all right?” 

“But Tyki-” 

“You’ll know if his life is in danger. Help us until when and if that happens.” 

“…Yes, Master.” His gaze returned to the rapidly-crumbling structures. So many were needing them already. Wiping back a tear, he followed his master and brother down to the accumulating rubble. 

There were a few who were scared, needed some words of calm before passing, but the majority of the quake’s victims were happy to see the reapers once they understood, happy to have their pain end. It was always nice to be able to bring someone that kind of calm; that very thing was Allen’s favorite part of his duties. 

A child caught his attention, legs pinned under a pile of collapsed bricks. Her cheeks were wet with tears and blood, and a woman weakly tried to hold on to her. “Mo-mma,” she muttered, then eyes widened at the sight of the reaper. “M-Mr. Ghost, can you help my Momma?” 

“I can help you both,” he replied with a kind smile. “Take my hand.” 

The girl did, and her soul passed with a soft tingle. Her mother was the same. 

Then a sensation like stabbing dread shot through him, and he knew. “Tyki,” he breathed, and shot toward the feeling. 

This mansion, like so many others, had been completely destroyed. He navigated his way through to his lover- to find his master already there. “Don’t you dare,” Allen snarled. “That’s my right.” 

“If you reap him, you die too.” 

“That’s fine. We’ll just go back to where we were and be happy.” 

Cross reached out to touch to barely-conscious nobleman’s forehead. 

“No!” his apprentice snarled, but was abruptly stalled, wrapped in a binding spell the man often used when the teen lost his temper. 

“Idiot apprentice,” the redhead remarked. 

“That was my right! Mine! How dare you!” he yelled, but started breaking down at the sight of his lover’s lifeless body. “Mine… He belonged to me.” 

“Still does, I imagine.” 

“…Huh?” 

“This is what I mean when I say you’re ill-suited. You’re too emotional and don’t think. What kind of personality does Tyki have?” 

“Self-involved!” 

Cross sighed. “Other than that.” 

Allen paused, willing himself calm. There was a point, a potentially beneficial one, that his master was trying to make that he himself wasn’t seeing. Why would his personality matter? “Um… usually pretty calm, maybe a little lazy… protective, borderline… possessive,” he realized, and the man had a small smile. “He’d be a perfect reaper.” 

The binding released. “And if you go get him, you won’t have to wait for him to grow up. Not something I’m supposed to know and recently became aware of, so keep your trap shut.” 

Allen was so happy it took him a minute to find his voice. “Y-Yes, Master.” 

“Now go get him, you stupid apprentice. He’s going to learn his new duties very quickly.”

Allen allowed his left arm to change to a scythe, opening a hole in space and time to go to the very place the majority of the souls he’d just helped had gone. 

Some were still afraid, others confused, and he did what he could to calm them as he searched for Tyki. When reapers did this, they were looking for a compatible soul- he was looking for a specific compatible soul. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was shifting through, searching and calming, but he did know Tyki’s soul when he saw it, despite it visually being no different than the other balls of light he’d encountered thus far. “Will you come with me?” he asked, embracing the warm mass. 

“Anywhere,” was the content reply, and Allen laughed more happily than he could ever remember being. 

He laughed all the way back, and when they reentered the living world, felt a soft embrace and low chuckle that was forever Tyki. He looked up from his spot wrapped up in the other’s arms, still brightly smiling. One of his lover’s golden eyes was gone, replaced by a burning blue flame but his smile was still as warm as ever. “What’s this?” the taller male asked, wiping at his lover’s wet cheeks. 

“I missed you,” Allen replied. “And I’m so happy to have you back again.” 

“I wasn’t gone long, was I?” 

“Hours,” was the drawn-out reply, making him laugh again. 

“Barely one, you drama queen. And we still have plenty to do,” Master Cross’ gruff voice came. “Show Tyki what to do, Allen- I’ll need your cry-on-demand skills in probably another hour or so.” 

“…I wasn’t supposed to get Tyki, was I?” 

“As I said before, I’m not even supposed to know that’s possible, Idiot Apprentice.” 

The white-haired reaper sighed. “All right. Come on, Tyki.” 

The new reaper gave a nod. He’d been curious about this side of Allen for awhile now; while it was hardly the way he’d imagined seeing it, it certainly worked. Like Allen, he’d been fully expecting to see his lover one last time before dying after the beam pinned him down. He’d been panicked until he realized Allen was coming, sure the other would be as kind and calming as possible- just the thought of seeing him, even in death, had warmed his heart. 

Then Master Cross had shown up, and all the fear the noble had barely been keeping at bay bloomed at full force. “Settle down,” the redhead had drawled. “Allen will be coming for you soon, so don’t worry.” 

And then he’d found himself surrounded by so many other souls. Many of the newcomers frightened, those that had been there awhile trying to help. Remembering Cross’ words, Tyki had waited. 

Master Cross had said it had been hour, but it hadn’t seemed nearly so long to himself- perhaps time passed differently there. “Have you seen Road?” he asked now, realizing he hadn’t himself. 

“No, but we can look for her. Do you know where she was?” 

“Last time I saw her, she was with Neah in the ballroom, but if that was an hour ago…” 

Allen stretched out his senses through the area. There was no one left dying, so- Wait. One very alive, and one… not so much a few yards from the collapsed building. Not dying, exactly, but… “Come on,” he spoke, and Tyki followed him outside. 

Road was holding Neah’s body close, tears flooding her eyes. Fear for him filled her when she saw them approach, then confusion. “Brother?” 

“Yeah, that was me,” Allen admitted sheepishly. 

“You just can’t live without me.” 

“I can, I choose not to.” 

“Ouch, my pride.” 

“You’re… here for Neah, aren’t you?” Road’s soft tone asked, breaking up the banter. “He protected me when we were thrown from the house, but… he hasn’t been breathing well since.” 

Allen redirected his attention. Neah’s timeline was there, but blurred so badly he couldn’t begin to see it clearly. There was only one other instance where he’d seen something like that, and… “Master!” he called, knowing the man had to answer whether he wanted to or not, and a second later, was with them. 

“What do you want now?” he drawled. 

“Neah’s timeline. The last time we saw one like that-” 

“I remember Allen, I was there.” 

“Wh-What’s wrong with him?” Road asked as the redhead hovered close to her betrothed. 

“I don’t know about wrong, but he can stay with you awhile longer,” Cross replied, a hand on the noble’s chest. He started to hum, and what looked like bandages began to tightly wrap the injured man’s body. Cross’ hand lowered right against the body, still humming the same note. The bindings seemed to grow tighter, Neah openly gasping for each breath, then everything abruptly stopped. Neah remained unconscious, but his breathing was normal and his timeline clear- minus a few years he’d had prior. Just what had happened last time.

“Master, what did you do?” Allen asked, hoping to get an answer this time. 

“Wherever his brother is, he’s fine,” was the reply, standing straight again. “Because of that, and because he’s a twin, I can I can use his brother’s energy to heal him.” 

“I feel like that’s something you should’ve asked Mana about beforehand.” 

“If he’s any kind of decent brother, he won’t mind. And those two idiots are attached at the hip whenever possible.” 

“Thank you, Master Cross,” Road smiled through her tears. 

The oldest of them opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, those bandages appeared again- around the three reapers. “Took less time than I thought,” Cross mentioned, and they were pulled from the scene. 

Allen squeezed his eyes shut while being pulled through time and space, and hoped Tyki was doing the same- he’d thought he’d have more time to warn him. This trip was nauseating if you watched it happen. Especially when- 

Oh. There it was. The jolt when you hit the intended destination. 

“Master, what did you do now?” Lavi was heard sighing. Right, the Council would drag all of them here. “Oh,” was the realization, spotting Tyki. “That would do it.” 

“Look a little closer, Lavi,” Allen snickered. “This wasn’t Master.” 

“Aw, I’m an uncle,” the younger redhead snickered. 

“If you two are quite finished,” a demanding tone stated from the darkness. “We will proceed.” Lights clicked on, dramatically showing them their surroundings- nine men all seated behind a long desk were before them, both eyes the blue flame. It was allegedly a sign of authority, but Allen had always just found it creepy. “I’d ask you to control your pupils, Master Cross,” the one in the center continued. “But it’s very clear you can not.” 

“More will not,” was the unapologetic reply. “They’d be twice as bad, you see. Any reaper would, as you sirs are aware.” 

Tyki was trying to wrap his head around what was happening. It was clearly some kind of inquiry, but weren’t those being inquired usually a little more… compliant? Allen and Lavi were bantering again, and the look on Cross’ face said he was amused by it. The raven head admitted it was all very cute and fatherly, but was this the time or place for it? 

“Marian, control your brats. Now.” 

“Boys, can it,” he stated in a bored tone. Immediately, the two silenced. 

“Honestly,” the man in the middle sighed again. “You were so reasonable before you met that woman.” 

“Woman?” Allen asked. “My mom?” 

“You haven’t told him,” came the coy grin. 

“This is an inquiry, not a history lesson, yes?” Cross spoke. “So get on with it already.” 

“Oh, but we know how that scenario ends,” was the returned chuckle. “We accuse, you give some bullshit reason why it was necessary and use your rank to get out of blatant disobedience. However…” 

“Don’t.” 

“I would love to see the boy’s reaction when he finds out you’re his father.” 

“Then I’m sorry you missed it,” Allen drawled. 

“Huh. So you did figure it out,” Cross chuckled. “Surprised you didn’t come bitch me out, then.” 

“It crossed my mind, believe me.”

“I’m sure. And I ordered Lavi not to tell you.” 

So even if his brother had wanted to say, and probably had, if their master had ordered it, he physically couldn’t speak it. “I thought so.” 

“And that was why I could take you from there even though you didn’t want to leave.” 

“…Was it why Mom wanted you to so badly?” 

“She wanted you to have a life that badly,” the man replied with a surprising amount of kindness. “I gave in because…” 

“Because you loved her that much and wanted the same thing!” Lavi suddenly spoke up as if he’d been holding his breath a very long time. “You two repressed idiots are painful to watch, you know that?” 

“Allen? Repressed?” Tyki questioned before he could stop himself. “Granted, I don’t know Master Cross very well, but that just doesn’t seem right.” 

“How disappointing,” the man in the middle sighed again. “We were hoping for more entertaining interaction.” 

Allen blinked. “If you want me to attack Master, you just have to ask. It’d be my pleasure.” A bright grin crossed his features. “Or should I say-?” 

“Don’t you dare, you little shit,” the older redhead warned before turning his attention back to the panel. “Can we go now, or is there another matter you wanted to cover?” 

“There is still the matter you were originally called here for to cover. Bringing back an adult soul, especially one of those bloodlines, in any case-” 

“Is strictly forbidden. I let my own mate rest, did I not?” was the returned drawl. _‘For now,’_ was the mental add. 

Oh, right, Allen realized. Cross had said that this was something he’d recently become aware of. Did he intend to use it with his mate as well? Allen hoped so; he very much wanted to see his mother again, and preferable without the night-long search beforehand.

“Yes, and while we’re all very impressed with your rarely-seen compliance, we’re all curious about why your, ah, son did not. And how he even knew such a thing was possible.” 

“I didn’t,” Allen interjected, eyes watering. “I just wanted to see him again so badly that I just went on my own, and suddenly we were back! It wasn’t intentional, it just happened!”

“…You’re certain Cross Marian told you nothing on the matter?” 

“Nothing! I did it all on my own, so don’t punish Master or Tyki!” 

“You are the one punishing him, Child.” 

“…What?” 

“No one in that bloodline would ever appreciate such a fate. Nothing more than a torment.” 

“I think you have me confused with my father,” Tyki spoke up. “I imagine you’d normally say that about taking one as a lover as well, and yet, all I want is to be with Allen.” 

The other remained unmoved. “You have yet to reap a soul, yes? What if I told you, because of that, you could go back to how you were?” 

“I’d tell you to fuck off and let us go back home.” 

The bindings released. “Fantastic,” Cross drawled. “We’ll be taking our leave now. Boys?” 

Allen reached for Tyki’s hand. “I don’t know if you did before, but you’re gonna wanna close your eyes.” 

“I didn’t. That sounds like a good idea,” his lover replied, and braced himself for the journey, hand firmly in his lover’s own. “Let’s go home.” 

&

 

_‘We were strangers starting out on a journey_   
_Never dreaming what we’d have to go through_   
_Now here we are, and_   
_I’m suddenly standing at the beginning with you’_

-Donna Lewis and Richard Marx  
'At the Beginning'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this journey, and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
